Kryptonite
by BeachBabe123
Summary: What will the MBC do when they find themselves with some extraordinary new powers? Will they be able to master them before a new villain comes to Earth searching for the very power that the team has found? And will they be able to survive when this new villain brings with him the deadly weakness for the powers?
1. Ch 1: I Spy

**Hey readers! I'm back now with my fifth (sixth?) long-term story! I know that HERO isn't done yet, but that one will take a while to complete. So I've decided to start a new one that probably won't take as long. **

**I had my ideas up on my page and I got one response. (From my good friend Dixxy.) And he suggested that I write this one first. So thus I am.**

**The title came from the song by Three Doors Down. And because I like superheroes. I'm actually writing a story about superheroes on Fiction Press called SUPERHUMAN. Look it up and tell me what you guys think if it sounds interesting. (My pen name on there is Songbird123).**

**And as always, I do hope that you enjoy chapter one. =D**

**Cathy's POV**

"What's in the box, Cath?" Danny asked, sounding a little suspicious. I giggled and turned back to my friends with my cardboard box.

"Oh this?" I asked. "Just a collection of some of the coolest stuff I found when I was helping Grandpa clean out the attic. Can you believe it? We've only been here a year, but we already have to clean out the attic!" The others laughed.

"And can we see some of the 'coolest stuff' you found in your attic?" Danny asked in reply. I nodded and moved over to the couch where all three of them were sitting and placed my box down on the floor next to the little coffee table. I sat down on the opposite side of the table as them and stared to rummage through my box until I found what I wanted to show them first.

"Look at this," I said, placing a white shell onto the table. "I know it's just a shell, but look at how pretty it is!"

"It's a perfect conch shell," Sam pointed out. "Those are hard to find naturally." She picked the shell up and turned it over in her hands. "And it feels real." Her smile made her golden brown eyes light up for a second. "That's so cool."

"Let me see it," Danny said, reaching for the shell as Sam passed it to him. I giggled at how mesmerized the jock was by the shell. "Hey Cath, did you know that you can hear the ocean through these?"

"Really?" I asked, sitting up and looking at the shell. "Is it true?"

"Try it," Danny responded, handing me the white conch. "You put your ear to the opening there on the side." I did what Danny told me, and sure enough I could hear waves.

"No way! That's so neat!" I exclaimed. Danny and Sam laughed.

"But it's not really the ocean guys," Sam pointed out.

"Then what is it?" I asked, looking at her in confusion. It definitely sounded like the ocean.

"I'm not sure. Chris, what're you actually hearing when you listen to a shell?" Sam asked, turning to the blunette next to her to find him asleep. "Chris?" Sam shook him slightly, and he snapped awake, blinking fast.

"What? What question are we on?" Chris asked, rubbing at his eyes to wake them up.

"We aren't working on homework anymore. Cathy's showing us her box of awesome stuff," Danny explained, leaning around Sam to look at his best friend. "When did you fall asleep on us?"

"I don't know," Chris answered. "But what was the question? Or was there a question?"

"Yeah. What do you actually hear when you put your ear to a conch shell?" Sam asked.

"The ocean," Chris answered. Danny and I cheered and high fived while Sam sighed. "Actually, I don't know."

"Fine. Don't believe me. Cathy what else is in your box?" Sam questioned, moving past being wrong. I stifled a smile and found my next item. I placed a smallish wooden box on the table that had a red rose painted on the top.

"Look at this," I said, opening the box so they could see the inside. As soon as I lifted the lid, a soft, sweet melody began to play and a little ballerina inside started to spin.

"A music box," Danny said with a nod. "My mom has one of those. I used to play with it when I was little and then I'd end up smashing my fingers inside and then my mom would tell me not to play with it anymore."

"Good story, Dan," Sam commented with an amused laugh.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked. "I love the song."

"The song is pretty," Sam said in reply. I smiled and closed the box and moved it to the side before picking out my next object.

"And this was something that must've just been put up there," I said, showing them a picture of the four of us that I loved. "It's the four of us from last fall when we went to the lake!" The other three looked at the picture, smiling with their eyes gleaming from happiness as they also remembered that day.

"Yes. That was great day," Danny said in response.

"And that frame is so pretty," Sam commented, her finger tracing the white frame with silver flowers etched into it.

"Isn't it? I don't remember ever putting this picture into a frame though," I replied, placing the picture on the side of the table to keep it there. "Now what else do I have to show you all…"

Suddenly, the alien alert went off. I guess it was now time to work. Chris got over to the super computer and started typing away.

"The alert is coming from the woods," he said. "Let's go team!" We all suited up and ran out the door, ready for action.

**Sam's POV**

"Getting anything, Chris?" I asked our blue member, who was currently in possession of the a-scan.

"There's something close. But I'm not getting a direct signal from any specific place," Chris replied, moving the machine all over, scanning every inch of the area. "It's almost like it's a presence instead of an actual being and or object." I nodded, rustling through the bushes nearest to me, checking for anything that could be our target. I could hear the others doing the same thing.

"By the sounds of that explanation, we could be here all night," I said after a few minutes of silence in which we found absolutely nothing. "I know it may not sound good, and trust me, I don't want to be up all night either, but I mean, if that's what has to happen to keep the city safe then we have to."

"No one was arguing with you," Danny pointed out.

"But I know that you in particular were about to," I replied, giving the jock a look. He shrugged with a nod, silently admitting that this was the truth. He then turned around and began looking again. Cathy and Chris did the same. So I went back to searching through the forest too.

I don't know why, but I personally felt guilty about the possibility that we could be staying out super late on a school night. I mean, it was only quarter to ten right now, which wasn't all that late, but the way this mission was going, it could take a long time. We'd been searching for an hour and found not a trace of any sort of alien activity.

I thought about each of my teammates as I pushed forward through a bush to examine another section of the woods. Cathy would probably be alright. I know she had all of her homework done, but then again she had mentioned wanting to work a little more on our science project. Now that would have to wait until tomorrow unless she wanted to do it at two in the morning.

Then there was Chris, who was falling asleep earlier this evening. And that still had me confused. Chris was the kind of kid who never really got tired ever. He could stay up for hours one night to finish a report and be able to make it through the entire next day. I don't know what was up with him now, but I hoped we could get finished here quick for his sake.

And Danny. Danny just wouldn't be happy tomorrow if he didn't get enough sleep. And it was not good when that boy was tired…

"Guys! I found something!" Cathy called suddenly. I turned around and ran back through the bush, looking for my blonde friend. I caught sight of her pink suit before anything else and I ran over to her.

"What is it?" I asked as I heard Chris and Danny run up behind me.

"I don't know, but it's glowing," Cathy answered, pointing to the grass in front of her that was glowing yellow.

"Whoa cool," Danny said. "But what is it?"

"I can't think of anything it could be," Cathy replied.

"It looks kind of like something fell from the sky and crashed here and then slid across the grass that way," Chris said, pointing in the direction that the glowing grass was leading.

"Then let's go check it out," Danny said in response, hopping over a bush and taking off in the direction of the glow. The rest of us followed him. As we followed the strange glowing stuff, the light it was giving off got brighter and brighter. And then, the forest gave way to a small clearing and inside the cleared area sat a large rock like formation that was glowing yellow just like the trail we'd followed.

"Bingo," Danny said as all four of us gathered around to look at the object. "Now what is it?"

"It looks like a glowing rock," Cathy replied. "I mean, I know that's totally stating the obvious but, what else really is there to say?"

"Right. We don't really know anything else about it," I said in response. "Is this our alien object, Chris?"

"Oh yeah," he answered, holding the a-scan up to the rock. "This thing has major signals coming off of it. Looks like we've found our target. Now the question is what to do with it."

"I think we need to get it back to the clubhouse so we can further examine it," I suggested.

"Sounds good. But how are we going to get it there? It probably weighs more than the four of us combined times ten," Danny responded.

"Easy. We do this," Chris replied, pulling out his vacuvator and sucking the rock into the little glass tube. "And then we break it out when we get back. Easy as that." Danny gave his friend a look.

"Stop being so smart," the brunette commented before leading us back out of the woods. Cathy and I laughed as Chris just shook as head and followed Danny. I really did love these guys. And I was also pretty happy that we'd been able to wrap this mission up before the time got too late. Now we'd probably all be on our way home before ten thirty. Well, we'd hopefully be on our way home then. It all depended on how long it would take to identify our new, glowing object.

**End chapter one.**

**Chapter 2 is already in the making. So stay tuned. ;D**

**Just a little note: pay attention to some of the smaller details. They will mean something later. Just saying….**

**Review please!**

**Read on! =3**


	2. Ch 2: Potential Wake Up Song

**Hey readers! Who's up for chapter two?**

**Warning for the readers! Okay, now before we start, it's been a few hours since chapter one happened. And there is dreaming involved. **

**Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

And then, with one final blow, I defeated the snake-like creature. It fell to the ground with one last agonized shriek, shaking the earth as it hit the street. Silence fell over the disastrous street, all the people who had witnessed the battle standing still amongst the rubble of the buildings the monster had destroyed. Everyone was waiting to see if the creature would stand back up, ready to fight again. But it didn't. And I knew it wouldn't. I had defeated it once and for all.

"It's really dead this time," Cathy said, standing up slowly. "Danny, you've killed it!"

"You've saved the town!" Sam added. I smiled like any hero would and turned to Wendy, whom I had actually pulled out of the creature's claws only a few moments ago. Our eyes met and I made my way over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked seriously, trying to remember what all those heroes did in the movies.

"I'm fine now," Wendy answered. "Now that the monster is dead. Thank you, Danny. What would we do without you?" I shrugged.

"I'm a super hero. It's what I do," I replied coolly. "It's my job to save pretty girls like you from ugly things like that." I pointed back to the dead snake-like creature. Wendy giggled shyly at my calling her pretty. Then she met my eyes again, and just as we were leaning towards each other, a shadow overtook both of us as the creature's tail came smashing over both of our bodies…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, bolting awake. I sat there, breathing hard, my hand clutched to my chest. It was only a dream, nothing but a dream. There was no giant monster tail crushing me. There was no giant monster at all. Nothing but my room, dark except for the light sneaking in from the moon and street lights from the window.

I sat back after a few minutes, my back resting against the cool wood of the headboard. Man, that was one crazy dream. I mean, I'd had weirder, that was for sure. But this one had been one of those dreams that went really good up until the end when you can actually feel yourself getting pummeled by something.

I ran my hand through my hair. I felt unusually awake. How was I gonna get back to sleep now? I looked back at the clock next to my bed. The green, digital numbers said 2:14 a.m. I could still sleep for five hours, but I probably wouldn't get back to sleep for two. Great.

I sighed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table next to the clock. I figured there was only one way to get back to sleep: reading. I moved to grab the book a little farther away on the bedside table, but missed and ended up falling off the bed, my arm brushing a few things off the table with it. I crashed to the floor, not really feeling anything because my body was still half asleep. I sat up, looking at whatever I had knocked off. The book was lying open right next to me. And two of the Styrofoam spheres I was going to paint for our science project were rolling between me and the wall, but there were three… I looked just in time to see the third ball roll under my dresser. Again, great.

I moved over to the dresser, peering under it to see how far back the orb had rolled. It looked pretty far back, way to far for me to reach it. The space between the end of the dresser and the floor was way too narrow for my arm to fit through anyway. I sat back, looking the furniture piece up and down. I could probably lift that thing a little.

I curled my fingers under the dresser and slowly began to lift up, only to find that I could easily lift the dresser way over my head. I stared up, wide eyed. That was new.

But before I had time to ponder that, the dresser began to wobble and I had to react fast to steady it and placed it back down where it had been. I sat back. _Did I just lift that thing up?_ I thought. _I couldn't possibly have…_

I tried it again. Sure enough, the furniture piece lifted again just as easily. I was stunned, I even forgot about the Styrofoam ball. I stood up, having a thought that I just had to test out. I moved to my desk, picking it up just as easily as the dresser. The bed moved the same way. I had hardly been able to slide these things across the floor by myself just a few days ago. And now I could lift them with nothing but my hands? That could only mean one thing.

**Chris' POV**

I'd gotten home from Cathy's house at around ten thirty, got home at quarter to eleven and had been working ever since. We'd been given a group science project last Friday that was due Friday of this week. We'd been placed into groups of three, and I'd gotten stuck with Wendy and Mark whose immediate reaction was to let me handle the whole things because "he's smart and can obviously handle three people's work on one project."

And when Mr. Fusster said that this project was meant for three people, he wasn't kidding. It was a lot of work, and had cost me sleep pretty much every night since the project had been assigned. And our topic was human anatomy, which wasn't very hard considering we'd been learning it since first grade. But I guess it was the amount of work, not the substance of it, that was getting to me.

I would much rather be analyzing that rock we'd found earlier tonight; where it came from, why it was glowing, what was making it glow. But instead I was sitting in my room reading about nervous system disorders, which fell into category four of five of our project which was system malfunctions. Actually, I would much rather be sleeping right now. There had to be some kind of brain malfunction that resulted from sleep deprivation. Oh wait, there was. I'd just read about how scientist had proved that lack of sleep sometimes lead to other psychiatric disorders, but I wasn't worried about most of those. It was the smaller scale stuff, like the thought deficiency that could mess up my grades this week if I wasn't careful in class, that I was nervous about.

Pushing all that negativity aside, I got back to reading and high-lighting the information. I never truly realize how absorbed I am in studying until something or someone pulls me out. And that's exactly what happened when my cell phone went off in the middle of a paragraph about paralysis.

I jumped, just avoiding falling out of my chair. It took me a minute to register where the noise was coming from, but when I finally realized it was my phone; I took the device and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Chris. It's me," Danny's voice replied. He sounded excited about something.

"What's up Dan?" I questioned, rubbing at my eyes.

"Dude, you gotta hear about what just happened!" Danny said. Yeah, he sounded way too excited about something at two in the morning.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I have super strength," Danny answered. I stopped. Did he just say what I think he said?

"You what?" I questioned in response.

"I think I somehow gained the power of super strength," Danny repeated. "Something rolled under my dresser, so I went to get it and I could lift the dresser up like it weighed nothing! I could do the same with my desk and the bed; I could even lift my bed with one hand!"

"Danny, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked. "Because that sounds like a dream to me."

"I swear I wasn't dreaming!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, people don't just get powers over night like that," I said, raising my hand up even through Danny couldn't see it. "And besides, where would the power suddenly have come from."

"I don't know," Danny replied with I assume a shrug. "I'm just suddenly super strong and thought I should share it with someone. I thought you would be excited with me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's the project. It's stressing me out. I'm still working on it and…" I suddenly stopped explained, noticing something that I probably noticed before. All of the objects from the left side of my desk were floating in mid air. Well that was new. I watched the objects, then moved my eyes over to the right of them. The objects followed my thought process.

"And…? Chris? Are you still there?" Danny asked, still on the line.

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I think I'm so tired my mind's playing tricks on me," I said in reply, still watching the objects. "Can we figure this stuff out tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya tomorrow, buddy," Danny said before hanging up. I clicked my phone off, then decided to test something. I thought about the objects setting themselves back on the table. And just like that, they did.

So there were two options faced before me. Either Danny was right about his super strength and I now had telekinetic powers, or both of us were just delusional. And at the moment, I was leaning toward the latter.

**Who's right? Are they delusional? Or are the powers real? **

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review! Please? **

**Read on! =)**


	3. Ch 3: Dream Come True

**It's been a while since my last update. Summer's coming to a close and that means I need to finish all my summer work that I've procrastinated on… Yeah, I'm one of those kids… =)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

"Cathy, did you possibly… ever have any really strange dreams?" I asked. "Because I had a totally crazy dream where I had super powers and I was facing this villain that… I don't even know. But I've never had a dream like that before. I mean, have you ever… had a dream like that?"

"Yeah. Just last night too," Cathy answered as we rounded into the stairwell the next morning at school. "And it was just the same. I had superpowers. What kind of powers did you have? I could teleport and shoot fire out of my hands. It was pretty cool." I smiled.

"That does sound awesome. I could become invisible and shoot these cool beams of light. And I think I could fly a little," I replied. "Wow. What a coincidence that we both had dreams about superheroes last night."

"I know! It's awesome!" Cathy exclaimed as we reached the hallway, walking to our lockers quickly. Chris was at his locker, but it was closed and he was leaning against it lightly, sleeping.

"Chris! Wake up!" Cathy called as we got closer. The blunette jumped at the sound of his name, his eyes snapping open quickly.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile, rubbing at his eyes.

"Chris, what's up with you? This is the second time we've caught you sleeping," I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just the science project," Chris answered, failing at opening the lock on his locker. He tried again, still failing. He hung his head in defeat. "It's going to be the end of me, Sam. I swear it is." I smiled sympathetically, pushing him over slightly and twisting the lock open for him.

"You need to confront Wendy and Mark about this," I said, moving over to my own locker. "Or just go to Mr. Fusster."

"I'm considering. I was getting delusional last night," Chris replied. "I thought I was moving things with my mind. And then Danny called and said he suddenly had super strength. I think he was dreaming too." I exchanged a glance with Cathy.

"Weird cause we both had dreams about us having super powers last night," I spoke for the two of us. "Does that mean that… all four of us were dreaming about superheroes?"

"Now that seems like a little more than a coincidence," Cathy added. The three of us all exchanged confused looks as Danny came bounding up, full of energy.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily, opening his locker and throwing his history binder inside carelessly.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "You're never happy in the morning."

"I'm happy because," Danny said, then looked around cautiously before leaning in and continuing, "I think I got super powers last night." Cathy and I both looked over at Chris who looked right back, then diverted his eyes back to Danny.

"Danny, I thought that was a dream," Chris said. "That's what we talked about on the phone…"

"No. It wasn't a dream. I had another dream before that in which I was a superhero and then when I woke up, I had super strength," Danny explained. "And then, on the way to school this morning, I found out that I also have super speed."

"Danny, are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that you weren't imagining things?" Cathy asked. "Because we all had dreams about superpowers last night which is a totally different coincidence but…"

"Well have you tried _using_ the powers you dreamt about?" Danny interrupted, sounding interested. "Maybe… maybe we all have them. How awesome would that be?!"

"Danny, that sounds insane," I replied seriously. "I mean come on. Superheroes are just fiction." Danny shook his head as the five-minute bell rang.

"Just try em out later, okay? It'll be like our own little science experiment," Danny said.

"Don't mention science," Chris groaned, falling back against his now closed locker. I put my hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

"Come on, kid," I said, giving him a little shake. "We've got a whole school day ahead of us, so let's turn on those super mind powers you were talking about and let's go." Chris gave me a look and I smiled back. Today was gonna be long for all of us.

~Later That Day~

**Cathy's POV**

"Come on, guys! Just try it out!" Danny insisted as the four of us walked home after school. He ran ahead and got down on his knees, giving us his best puppy dog face. "Please?"

"You're pitiful," Sam commented jokingly, walking right past Danny. Chris and I followed his lead. I heard Danny scramble up and after us.

"Why not? What if we really have superpowers?" he asked, grabbing onto one of my shoulders and one of Chris' and pulling himself in between the two of us. "Why would you guys believe me if I told you I saw an alien running off towards town, but you won't believe me about this?"

"Because we know aliens exist and there's no solid evidence that superheroes are real or not," Chris explained simply. Danny frowned. I giggled.

"Kids! You'll never guess what was in that rock!" Grandpa called as we reached my front yard. He was running up from the backyard; he must've been coming from the clubhouse. "By the way, none of you touched it, right?" We all stopped and exchanged glances.

"We all touched it because Danny was goofing around and bumped into Chris and knocked the container to the ground so we had to carry it back," I explained, my eyes wide. Grandpa's eyes widened.

"Well that's some news," he said. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Come on back to the clubhouse then." We followed Grandpa nervously.

"What do you think's wrong with us touching it?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's poisonous or something?" I suggested.

"If it were poisonous, wouldn't we be dead by now?" Danny asked in reply.

"Not necessarily. Some poisons slowly work away at an organisms body, taking its time to kill them," Chris explained in a whisper.

"Cool," Danny said as we reached the clubhouse. Grandpa ushered us all inside, then closed the door. The building was already transformed into our official MBC HQ. The rock was floating on the hover table.

"Okay, so I found out that this rock fell from the planet Ardeen, and the glowing substance inside it is called Imra," Grandpa began to explain. "And any creature that comes into direct contact with Imra tends to gain… abilities one from that planet would not have."

"You mean like super powers?" Danny asked, sounding excited.

"Yes. Exactly like super powers," Grandpa replied. Danny smiled victoriously.

"Told you guys I wasn't making it up!" he said happily. "I hate to say it, but I told you so!"

"Wait, so we might have super powers now?" Sam asked, clarifying. She couldn't let Danny be right without a fight.

"No. I'm saying you'd definitely have super abilities if you touched the rock last night," Grandpa corrected. Danny smirked at Sam and she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, again, I was right. I do have super strength and super speed," Danny said. "And that also means that Chris does have tekek-mind thing stuff." Chris shook his head, smiling as he did so.

"It's telekinetic, Dan," he replied.

"Whatever. All that matters is that you weren't dreaming. So let's see you move something with your mind!" Danny said excitedly. "And you too girls, let's see if your dreams were real." I looked over at Sam, who looked back with uncertainty.

I shrugged. If you can't beat them, join them.

**And so it begins… in the next chapter. =) **

**So the name of the planet and the name of the substance the substance came from, that's the name of a hero from something called the Legion of Superheroes. I don't really know much about it except they're all superheroes. Imra Ardeen is also known as Cosmic Girl and was one of the original three on the Legion. Just a random little thing I threw in there… I'll probably do it again… cause I'm one of those kids…**

**Please review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Please check out my new original story Superhuman on Fiction Press! It's by Songbird123!**

**Read on!**


	4. Ch 4: Twice As Nice

**Did I really repost the first chapter as the third? Yes, I did. But it's okay, because I fixed it. So it's all good now. I'm sorry guys, my mistake. =)**

**Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

**Cathy's POV**

"I'll go first!" I volunteered, raising my hand for good measure. I had to admit that I had been curious if Danny was right or not about the powers since he'd mentioned it this morning. But I couldn't test it out at school because, if he were right, then I would've totally blown our cover in front of the entire middle school. It's not easy to hide flames shooting out from your hands, or to explain why you just popped into a room out of thin air.

"Alright, Cath. Let's see what you've got," Danny said encouragingly. I smiled at him quick before holding my hands up with my palms facing the ceiling. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my dream last night. Now how had I activated those fire powers again? Oh yeah! I flicked my wrists up slightly, and when I opened my eyes, flames were sprouting from my hands.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed as the others gasped in wonder. I was a little wonderstruck too. It wasn't everyday you saw a girl with fire in her hands. And I certainly had never imagined that I'd ever see flames in my own hands!

"That's so cool!" Sam added after a few seconds.

"I could shoot it kind of like a flamethrower in my dream, but I'm not going to try that now for obvious reasons," I said with a laugh, flicking my wrists again and extinguishing the flames. My hands still felt warm though, buzzed with energy from their new found power. "Want to see my other power?"

"Go for it," Chris replied as the others nodded their consent. I took a deep breath, concentrating on teleportation. I remembered this one from the dream. I snapped my fingers on my right hand twice, then entered the space time continuum for a split second, then appeared on the opposite side of the room. I smiled and threw my hands in the air in a make shift ta-da pose.

"Very impressive," Grandpa said, clapping his hands. "Two very cool powers, and you seem to have a handle on them already. I read that it can take certain species very long expanses of time to learn to control the abilities that Imra can give them."

"I think the dream helped," I said. "I never would've known how to activate either power without it."

"I agree. I think the dreams are going to be very helpful in explaining our powers to us," Sam added.

"Then why don't you show us what your dream taught you, Sam?" Danny asked, prompting her to show us her powers as I walked back over to the group. Sam gave Danny a look; unhappy that he was able to twist her words into making her do this. But she didn't resist, snapping her fingers once and vanishing right before our eyes.

"Now you see her, now you don't," Danny said in response.

"Invisibility, very cool," Chris commented. Sam reappeared next to his left shoulder, when she'd previously been by his right.

"I know right?" she responded, leaning against the blunette lightly with an amused smile. "Everyone always says, oh if I was invisible I could do this. Now I know what it's like to be invisible. And I gotta say, it's pretty cool."

"But what would be even cooler would be if you could show us those light beams you were telling me about," I said. Sam looked over at me, her golden brown eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"I wish I could, but I don't think it'd be safe in here," she said, motioning to the small space around us. Then a small realization hit her. "Actually, I can show you part of it." Sam took a step back from the rest of us. She set her hands as though she was holding a soccer ball between them, and she started to concentrate very hard on the air circle in between her palms. And soon enough, an orb of bright, white light appeared in that empty air.

"What is that?" Danny asked in awe.

"Pure energy," Sam answered, looking up our brunette friend. The light from the orb was reflecting in her eyes, making little lightning-like streaks appear within her dark irises. "And I can shoot it out in a beam, but like Cathy's flamethrower ability, I can't do that in here." Sam made the energy disappear and then walked back over to the group. "Who's next?"

"Chris? Why don't you show us those mind powers you were telling us about?" I suggested, making eye contact with him. "What are the called? Telephonesis?"

"Telekinesis, but very close," Chris corrected with a small smile. "And, sure. I guess I'll go next." His eyes scanned the room for a minute, finally landing on the large rock resting on the hover table. His blue orbs locked on the glowing object, and suddenly the rock began to levitate.

It flew higher, almost touching the ceiling. Then it flew down to a little over each of our heads. The rock then circled us one way, then the other. And finally, the glowing object found its spot again resting on the hover table.

"That's just too cool," Sam said. "You did that all with your mind?"

"Well he certainly wasn't moving it with his hands," Danny replied. "But how come the rest of us have two powers, and you only seem to have one?" Chris shrugged.

"I don't know. But I didn't have any dreams about having powers, I just kind of discovered this one by accident last night," he explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. We all touched the Imra for the same amount of time. If we all have two powers, then so should you," I said, walking up to the blunette and placing my hand on his shoulder. As my hand made contact with him, steam started to rise.

"Well that's not normal," I commented, pulling my hand away.

"But it might mean that I do have a second power," Chris said in reply, holding his hands up in front of him. He looked at them for a minute, before clasping his hands together tightly. He then pulled them apart, and a sheet of ice appeared between his palms.

"No way. Ice powers? We're like, opposites!" I exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I see what you did there," Danny said, nodding as an amused smiled danced on his lips.

"What?" I asked, leaning my head to the right in question.

"You said he has ice powers and that was _cool_. Get it? It's like a weather pun," Danny explained.

"Oh," I said in realization, then laughed. "I love when puns happen like that!"

"And I totally love how Danny was the one going on about his powers all day yet he hasn't shown them to us yet," Sam said in response. Those two just couldn't go five minutes without finding a way to take a shot at each other, even if it was all just friendly competition. It was kind of just how Danny and Sam were.

"You wanna see what the Danny can do? I'll show you," Danny replied, sounding like a superhero. He then began to run circles around his, his pace so fast that all we could see was a flash of color. I felt my hair being lifted by the wind Danny was generating in the circle around us. He stopped and looked back at the four of us, not even tired in the slightest.

"And as far as super strength goes," he said, locking eyes with me. "Mind if I use you as my example? Promise I won't drop you."

"Depends on what you're implying with this," I replied, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, no, no. I'm not saying I need super strength to lift you," Danny clarified. I smiled.

"I know. Just checking," I said. "Go for it." Danny nodded and then lifted me in your usual basket hold.

"So yesterday, I could do this with no problem. Today, I can do this with no problem," Danny began. "But today, I can also do this with no problem. Cath, hold onto my shoulder if you feel unsafe," he continued, giving me fair warning before he let the arm holding my legs drop. I clasped my right hand onto his shoulder as he held me up in the air by my back. It was terrifying, but cool. Partially because no human could physically do this without superpowers.

"And there you have it," he said, letting me down back onto my feet. "Super speed and super strength. Any questions?" The alien alert signal started to go off.

"There's no time for questions now. It's the MBC signal! We have to go save Single Town!" Sam said in her best superhero movie narrator accent.

"MBC, away!" I cried, pointing my finger in the air heroically as we headed for the shaft leading to the pods.

"Try not to use your powers unless you absolutely have to!" Grandpa called after us. "You don't actually have any control over them yet! You just used them here on an extremely small scale!"

"We won't Grandpa! We promise!" I called back. "We'll be super careful!"

"Because we're just like super heroes!" Danny added, playing off my words again. Two in one day, man, I was on a roll!

**Regular POV  
**

~In an unknown sector of the universe~

"He's escaped!" Sora Trivedi looked up from the case files on her desk to stare her partner straight in his four piercing green eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Favelous has escaped. He snuck out when a few of the guards got careless," her partner, Reese Amadeus, explained again, leaning on her desk. "We have to catch him before it's too late."

"Let's go," Sora said, standing up and heading for the door. "We've got caught him twice, let's go for a third time. Have you called Ganaz yet?"

"He's already on his way," Reese answered, moving after his golden skinned partner. "Favelous escaped not too long ago. He couldn't have gotten far."

"He's probably still in the building," Sora said, looking up at the ceiling rafters for any signs of movement. Nothing seems out of order so she continued her trek down the hall. She flashed the purple pattern on her wrists to a scanner next to the control room door.

"Agent Trivedi, Sora," an animatronic voice said as the door slid open, admitting Sora only. Reese had to identify with the system as well, showing the scanner his own green markings.

"Agent Amadeus, Reese," the voice said, the door sliding open with a soft whoosh as Reese walked inside hurriedly after Sora.

"Come on, Reese, let's go!" his partner called, waving her six fingered hand up from a space ship. Reese nodded and ran after her, jumping into the driver's seat next to his partner, who was looking up where the latest Imra break had ended up. If there was one thing Favelous would escape for, it would be that powerful, glowing substance from Ardeen.

"Earth. The last sample to have dislodged from the planet landed on Earth just 64 hours ago," Sora relayed the information as Reese started up the ship and started to maneuver it out of the space vehicle hanger of Galactic Correctional Institution.

"That means we have a small chance that no one's found it. And by a small chance, I mean a really, really, really small chance. Someone always find it," Reese said in reply.

"True, someone does. But if the right Earthling, or Earthlings, find it, then this mission will be a breeze. We find them, suck the Imra right out of them, and get it back safe to Ardeen. In the mean time, we'll have to make sure that Favelous doesn't get his hands on it and that we catch him and put him back into prison," Sora responded as the ship entered outer space. "You know what happens when Favelous comes into contact with the Imra…"

"I do know what happens. Very well actually," Reese said, shifting his left leg where the jagged, pale scar still remained from their first encounter with the master villain. "I just hope that the right Earthlings found the stuff."

"I do to," Sora responded. Reese then shifted the ship into over drive and sped off away through the galaxy towards the planet known as Earth. But unknown to the two detectives was a figure standing on the end of the hanger, watching them.

The figure watched as the ship turned towards the Milky Way galaxy and zoomed off into the dark, starry space.

"Milky Way, eh? Must be Earth," the shadowy figure said, sweeping back into the hanger and locating a small, single man ship that would be perfect for his journey after the two cops. He used one of his long, thin, boney fingers to pick the lock on the driver's door open and stepped inside. The ship's model was older, with the engine starting simply with the press of a button.

"Perfect," the man commented to himself as the ship came to life with a soft hum. He wrapped his spidery fingers around the steering wheel and drove the ship straight out into the open space. He pressed a few buttons that enabled the ship to set a course for Earth, anonymously following the path of the last ship to set forward traveling there.

"Those detectives will never know what hit them," the man said as he kicked the engine into over drive and sped off after the much larger ship, which was already so far ahead that it was out of his sight. A devilish grin formed on his gray lips, lighting up his ash colored face. "Third time's the charm."

**So guess who this new mystery person is? I hope it's kind of obvious that it's the villain they're looking for, (and our main antagonist hint, hint!). **

**Yeah, I don't know why I added the last part and the new characters. It was kind of an impulse idea that I ran with and kind of really liked. Don't like it? I apologize. **

**Random note, I absolutely adore super heroes, so this is gonna get pretty fun in the next few chapters playing with superhero clichés and what not. I'll probably whip out some kind of witty humor with it. Just a slight, albeit unnecessary warning. I'm kind of hyper/really tired right now. =3**

**Anyway, please review! I absolutely LOVE to hear from you readers. Your thoughts and ideas and schtuff are what keep me going as an author! =)**

**So… that's really all I have to say. Thanks for reading!**

**Read on!**


	5. Ch 5: Orange You Glad We're Superheroes?

**I'd like to note that homework can in fact deprive you of sleep and it is not fun. I speak from personal experience. **

**But I've got a four-day weekend and can hopefully crank out a few chapters in that time! =)**

**So, without any further ado, chapter 5!**

**Jouissez s'il vous pla****ît!**

**Cathy's POV**

The signal lead us to the forest. Again. Was it just more, or did these aliens just really love appearing in the woods?

"It's really close," Chris whispered, checking the a-scan one more time. "And it's not just a huge presence this time. It's one specific object. And it seems to be pretty big."

"Keep on your toes, guys," Sam instructed in reply, blaster in hand as we crept through the trees. "I'm getting the feeling that this thing isn't going to go down easily." I kept my eyes peeled on the forest around us, waiting for any sudden movements between the tree trunks or a rustle from the bushes. But the only sounds I heard were the quiet footsteps of my team around me.

"If only one of us had x-ray vision," Danny said quietly. "Then we could just look through the trees and find this monster." He was smiling. I smiled too. This was just like Danny, making a joke when we were supposed to be acting serious.

"Why don't you just use your super speed and dash around until you run into something?" Sam suggested. My smile widened. Danny's jokes were funny, but when Sam started playing along, they often got better. Those two could go on for hours. "You've got about a two percent chance of hitting our monster. And also 95 percent chance of hitting a tree." I was a little surprised that Sam was joking around. It wasn't like her to be anything but focused on a mission. Then again, we aren't exactly fighting anything right now…

"What about the other three percent?" Chris questioned.

"That'd be the other three of us," Sam answered.

"So let's see what we've got. 95 percent that I'll hit a tree and most likely get hurt. Two percent that I'll run into an alien monster and most likely get hurt. And then three percent that I'll run into my best friends, which divides into a two percent chance of no serious damage and a one percent chance of definitely getting hurt," Danny summed up, pushing a branch out of the pathway we were following. Well, to be honest, we weren't following a real path. We were making our own. Three birds took off from a tree behind us, tweeting happily as they flapped off into the sky, causing the leaves of the tree to rustle.

"Wait, you think one of us would beat you up if you ran into us?" I asked, glancing over him. Danny turned his emerald eyes in my direction, gleaming with amusement at this little battle of wits we'd unknowingly entered into.

"Oh, I know I would get beaten up if I ran into one of you," he said, slowly turning his head to look at Sam.

"And I would totally win," she said in response.

"You would not," Danny argued.

"Are you willing to test that theory?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over her chest.

"Not today," Danny answered, looking down at the leafy forest floor. Sam looked over at me and shook her head. I giggled quietly as we kept moving.

"Hey Chris, who do you think would win, me or Sam?" Danny asked. There was no reply. "Chris?" Danny asked, stopping and turning around. Sam and I stopped too, realizing what was happening. Chris was missing.

"Are you serious? We turn our backs for one minute, and he disappears?" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, we kinda had our backs turned the whole time," I pointed out. "Chris was in the back of the group."

"True, but that means we have no idea how we lost Chris," Sam said in reply. "It's not like him to wander off alone. Do you think it possibly could've been our alien?" Sam turned around to look off into the trees behind her.

"But I thought he said that this creature was big. Wouldn't we have seen it?" Danny asked, turning to face Sam. And as soon as his back was to me, a sticky, tentacle like object covered my mouth as a large hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me up into the trees. _Hey guys, I think I know what happened to Chris!_

**Sam's POV**

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking," I said, turning back to face my team. But I only saw Danny. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? No," Danny replied, confusion playing on his face. "I thought you just said you agreed with my idea."

"No! Not that. Look behind you!" I exclaimed. Danny turned. "Cathy's gone!"

"Are you serious?!" Danny exclaimed in response to this new realization. "We turned around for literally two seconds!"

"That means that this thing is fast and sneaky," I said. "We're gonna have to be extra carefully or…"

"DUCK!" Danny called, pulling me down hard by the wrist to the ground. I tucked my head under, feeling the wind from something swooping just above me.

"It's above us then," I said, meeting Danny's eyes before we both stood straight again. I pulled my blaster out, scanning the trees above. I saw nothing out of the ordinary, only the branches rustling. Then an orange tentacle came lunging down at us again. I jumped back to avoid getting caught, shooting at the tentacle. The orange object recoiled as the blasts hit its slimly looking surface. A quiet shriek of pain erupted from the trees overhead. That one hurt.

The tentacle shot back up through the branches. I locked eyes with Danny.

"We gotta get this thing on the ground," I said. He nodded. The orange limb came swinging once again at our heads. But this time, Danny caught ahold of the tentacle. The tentacle pulled him around the a strange zigzag pattern, Danny's heels remaining planted in the dirt. That was odd. How come the thing couldn't lift Danny off the ground?

Just then, Danny pulled down slightly on the tentacle, and a huge, orange body fell through the trees and slammed to the forest floor. Super strength. Cause we're superheroes now. Right.

I gave Danny a look, and he returned it with a look of innocence in his eyes. He didn't mean to pull that hard. It was an accident.

I turned back to surveying the orange creature. It appeared to be just a large blob of orange with two or three slimy tentacles and at least four giant arm appendages complete with a large hand. And held inside two of those hands were Cathy and Chris, both looking slightly disoriented from the fall.

"Danny, the blasters are effective against it," I said, aiming at the center of the writhing, orange mass. "Aim for the center!"

"Got it," Danny replied, pulling out his own blaster and shooting at the strange creature. The blob emitted an agonized screech as each blast caused smoke to rise from its body.

"It's working!" Danny exclaimed.

"Guys, it's overheating," Chris stated. "Stop shooting or it'll explode!" I stopped my finger on the trigger of my gun.

"Then what should we do to get rid of it?" I asked hurriedly. Our cease-fire had given it time to regain its bearings. The blob was starting to move around, probably trying to find its feet.

"Wait for it…" Chris answered, letting his voice trail off at the end. That meant that he was up to something. And sure enough, before my very eyes, a thick layer of ice soon crept over the creature, freezing it in its place. Again, right. We're superheroes now.

"Nice!" Danny exclaimed. "But what are we gonna do with a big blob-sicle?"

"Vacuvate it?" Chris suggested. "I mean, that's what we'd be trying to do even if we didn't have these powers."

"Right. But what about you and Cathy?" I asked. "Can you guys get out of those hands?"

"We can try," Cathy replied, attempting to squeeze her body out of the creature's frozen hand. Chris followed her lead, but neither one had much success. "Oh!" Cathy chirped suddenly before snapping her fingers and disappearing. She materialized in between Danny and me.

"Guys, can we please stop using our powers?" I groaned. "We're not supposed to, remember?"

"Yes, we know we're not supposed to, but come on, Sam. You gotta admit that they've helped here," Danny countered. "I mean, aren't we supposed to learn how to use those powers now that we have them?" I sighed. I guess he was right…

"Uh guys? A little help?" Chris asked, still trying to escape from the blob's grasp.

"I got this," Danny said, moving over and easily pulling Chris out of the giant, frozen hand. The ice over the creature's fingers cracked to pieces, and the fingers began to wiggle around, trying to figure out how to free the rest of the blob's body. Chris simply aimed his hand at the squirming fingers and another layer of ice appeared over them, freezing the fingers back in place.

"And then we just…" Danny said before pulling out his vacuvator and sucking away the frozen creature. "And voila! The blob is vanquished!"

"Yes but we used those powers that we weren't supposed to use," I pointed out, placing my hands on my hips and staring each of my friends down.

"Are we gonna get in trouble?" Danny asked with mock innocence, making puppy dog eyes at me.

"Not this time," I answered, turning back towards where we'd entered the woods. "But I wouldn't count on getting off so easy in the future."

**And thus, they get to use their powers a bit. But of course, someone has to follow the rules and (try) to keep them on track. **

**Comments? Critiques? Constructive, let me repeat, constructive criticisms? REVIEW please! =) **

**Next chapter coming soon! **

**Read on! =3**


	6. Ch 6: Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun

**Here's the next chapter. I don't really much else to say. =l**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

My hand flew over my mouth in a vain attempt to cover the small squeal of surprise that rushed through me when I accidentally brushed Chris' hand in science.

"What's wrong, Cath?" Sam asked, noticing my outburst just like everyone else in the class had. They were all staring at me with curious looks, but no one looked all that interested in what had actually happened.

"His hands are really, really, super duper cold," I explained, pointing to the blunette whose eyes were also watching me. Everyone else got back to work after that, including my friends. "I'm serious! They are!"

"We're not doubting you," Sam replied, scribbling something down on her worksheet.

"Yeah, cause you know, he definitely doesn't have ice powers or anything," Danny whispered sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm just telling the truth!"

"Yeah, you're just telling the truth to the whole world!" Sam said in response. "You need to learn how to whisper properly or someone might hear you. This new secret is an even bigger secret than the other secret we have to keep."

"Ooo, secrets? That I like, don't know about?" a sickeningly sweet voice questioned from behind the four of us. "Do tell," Wendy said smoothly, sitting down on the corner of Chris' desk.

"Secrets? What? We don't have any secrets," I blurted out, trying not to babble too much. "And since when do you care what's up with us anyway?"

"Like, since gossip was involved," Wendy explained simply, glancing casually at her nails. "It's kind of like my kryptonite. So, what're these secrets you're all being so hush-hush about, hum?" I looked over at Sam, who looked at Chris, who looked at Danny, who looked at Sam and then to me. And no matter where we looked we all found the same result: a panic stricken, out-of-ideas, rainbow hued assortment of eyes.

"It's really nothing special," Sam said, shaking her head. "Nothing you would consider 'gossip worthy'…"

"You're avoiding my question. Which means that the secret must be like, pretty big if you aren't willing to fess us," Wendy replied, her green eyes glowing with curiosity. "And that only like, intrigues me more." I glanced at Sam nervously. What were we going to tell her?

"Alright, if you really must know the secrets we've been keeping, I'll tell you," Chris said reluctantly. My eyes snapped to our blue member. I saw Sam's eyes widen in his direction and Danny's jaw fell open. He wasn't gonna tell her. I knew that in my heart. But still, hearing him even say the words froze me harder than a touch of his hands.

"Yay!" Wendy cheered. Chris motioned for her to lean closer to him and she did, eager to hear the secrets our humdrum little lives held.

"Okay, so first off, Danny's been telling people that he got a D on that last history test when he really got a B+," Chris whispered. Wendy's face fell. I suppressed a giggle. "And the second one, that one we've been keeping for a long time, is that Sam actually has a crush on my older cousin, Luke."

"Chris!" Sam exclaimed quietly, feigning disbelief. "We swore never to tell anyone that!" He looked at her apologetically.

"Oh. Well those secrets weren't worth like, any gossip points," Wendy said, standing up. "And here I thought that you four actually had something like, cool and totally unlike you that you were hiding from the world." And with that, she walked away from our little group.

"You have no idea," Danny muttered as we turned back to our worksheets.

**Regular POV**

"Okay, they're somewhere in this small city," Sora announced as she and Reese disembarked from their space ship. "It's called Single Town. That's a weird name, isn't it?"

"Well, they are Earthlings here," Reese said as an excuse for the town's name. Sora shrugged. That was a valid point. "Do we know where the Imra fell?"

"It landed about 10 netrons away from here," Sora answered, reading the stats off of the hand held scanner she was carrying. "But the signal's weak. Someone definitely transported it out of here at least 6 heptans ago. That means we're going to have to trace the atmosphere for it." Sora clicked a few buttons on the small device. The screen went blank then showed the sign that meant it was processing her request.

"We're gonna need to blend in," Reese commented. "Humans don't look like this." He motioned to his four eyes, six fingers, gold skin, tattoo like markings, and just his tall shape in general. Yes, the pair was in fact humanoid in figure, but they were far from the version of humanoids that inhabited this planet.

"Right. But that doesn't take too long," Sora replied, pulling a sheet of what looked like stickers out of the pocket of her long, black jacket. She took one of the stickers off and handed it to Reese before peeling one off for herself and sticking it behind her ear. Immediately, Sora's appearance changed to that of a teenage Earth girl. Her hair was still jet black and reached below her shoulder blades, and her eyes were still violet, but there were only two of them now. Her skin had become a yellow tinted tan, the color of those of Asian descent. And her cloak-like clothes had transformed into a pair of light wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a tan leather jacket.

"We look good," Reese commented, glancing at his own human form, complete with his two green eyes and perfectly messy brunette hair. His skin was fair, almost on the verge of pale, and he was now wearing a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans. "You know, I have to admit, I like being Earthling." Sora laughed.

"Good, because we might be like this for a few days," she said as her device gave a soft _ding_ that alerted its owner that it had found the information she desired. It had traced the source of the Imra to a house within the small town. "We're got our position."

"How far?" Reese asked.

"About 60 netrons," Sora answered, meeting her partner's eyes. "Let's go find us some super humans."

**Sam's POV**

"Don't even talk," I said at the smirk Danny was giving me. I knew it was coming. I knew that someone was going to chew me out for reprimanding them about secrets and then I was the one that got us caught talking about them. And I'd had no doubt in my mind that it would be Danny would grace me with the lecture.

"I'm not saying anything," he said smugly. "But you sure did say something back there, something that almost just got us busted." I gave him a warning look.

"You aren't the only one with powers here, you know. And mine are easier to seek revenge with," I said, spinning open my locker and carefully shoving my books inside.

"Whoa. Have I actually made Samantha Jacobs resort to threats?" Danny asked with fake surprise. "Mark the day people. Mark the day." I slammed my locker shut and glared at him. "Sam, I'm joking. You need to learn to lighten up a little. So you slipped up, big whoop. No one else remembers it, and Chris totally saved our butts with Wendy. We're fine."

"Um, guys? Grandpa just called via v-com and he said that we have to get to the clubhouse ASAP," Cathy said nervously, walking over to us. She looked slightly frightened. And Chris looked fairly tense beside her. This was not going to be pretty.

"What's up?" Danny asked, his voice going serious.

"There's someone at the house," Cathy answered, meeting my eyes. "And he says that he knows our secret."

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**Someone knows their secret! Who is it? I don't know… well actually, yes I do, but in my role as the effective author, it is my job not to tell you. =) Tee hee. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**So yeah. I brought back the pair of awesomeness. And their measurement units I made up. Sora's appearance came from one of my best friends, and Reese is based off of one of my images of my dream guy. Sorry for my little personal outburst. Just thought I'd share.**

**ALSO, I'm thinking of writing a somewhat sequel to All I Ever Wanted. Thoughts?**

**REVIEW PWEASE! =3**

**Read on!**


	7. Ch 7: Excellent News

**Day off from school! Hopefully I can get some serious writing done today! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

"Who do you think found us out?" Sam asked as the four of us pushed through the doors of the school building and started the walk back to Cathy's house. It'd been silent between us as we'd made our way from our lockers to these doors; silent because we knew that if we'd been discovered once, we could be discovered again.

"Maybe someone saw us in the woods," Cathy suggested. "You know, someone could've been on a hike, heard the noise, and came to investigate. I mean, that's the only time we've ever used our powers outside of the clubhouse."

"But what if they're talking about the MBC secret and not the superhero thing?" Danny countered. "Then there would be plenty of opportunities for them to catch us in the act."

"I guess we won't know until we get there," Sam said. "And whichever secret it is, try not to give anything away until they give us clear cut evidence that they actually know what's up." We nodded our consent.

"But going back to I guess, either secret actually," I started to say, not quite sure where my thoughts were headed yet. "I guess anyone really could've figured out secrets out if they watched us close enough." I felt the others' eyes watching me, but I kept my own gaze aimed at the ground, still trying to piece together what my intuition was telling me.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sam asked, sounding interested.

"I mean, what if someone out there has been watching us?" I replied. "What if someone knew about the MBC, then formulated some sort of plan that involved spying on us, and now they've discovered that we have superpowers?" The rest of the team was quiet again as we moved closer and closer to the clubhouse.

"It's a little detailed, but it's definitely possible," Sam commented after a few moments had gone by. We could see the Smiths' house now. "Okay team, show time."

When we reached her house, Cathy ran ahead and pushed the front door open.

"We only lock it at night," she explained, motioning for the rest of us to follow her inside. Danny shut the door with a soft click behind us as we walked further into the Smiths' home. It seemed darker inside of their house. Of course, there wasn't actually a light difference, it was just the amount of tension filling the room that gave it a darker look about it.

"Grandpa, we're home!" Cathy called as she set her backpack down on at the bottom of the stairs. The rest of us followed suit and continued through the house into the kitchen where we found Mr. Smith and someone we'd never seen before sitting at the table.

"Oh, hello kids! Perfect timing," Mr. Smith said with a reassuring smile. "I'd like you to meet Vel Afsou." He motioned to the man sitting across the table from him who stood up and smiled at us as well. But there was something about that smile that just seemed, wrong.

Then again, everything about this guy seemed a little off. He was just a little too tall, with a lanky figure that he hid behind a large, maroon ringmaster's coat. His hair was a grayish white color and stood up in a spiked up fashion. His eyes were brown with a tinge of red around the rims of his irises and his skin was pale as snow. But the one thing that really stuck out amongst his features were his hands, with fingers long and bony like a skeletons.

"Pleased to meet you," Vel said with a wave. "I have heard much about you, Monster Buster Club. All good I might add."

"Thank you sir," Sam replied with a nod, stepping up as the spokesperson for our team.

"Now, before we go any further, may I know your names?" Vel asked, his white eyebrows arching in question.

"Oh! Yes of course!" Sam exclaimed. "My names is Samantha Jacobs, but you can call me Sam." She then pointed to Danny. "This is Daniel Jackson and we call him Danny. He's also well trained in sarcasm. Just ignore some of the things he says." Danny crossed his arms over his chest and looked like he was about to argue, but Sam continued and pointed to me. "This is Christopher Mahoney, we call him Chris. He's the smart one." And finally she pointed to Cathy. "And last but not least is…"

"Cathy Smith," Vel finished for her. "Yes, I know who she is from all the pictures in the house. Is there anything that you call her?"

"No. Its just Cathy," said blonde girl giggled. "So what are you here to tell us, Mr. Afsou?"

"Well, I'm here to discuss your dealing with a substance known as Imra," Vel began. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you four have come in contact with this substance and could…"

"Give us superpowers? Yep, we know," Danny interrupted, then clasped his hand to his mouth, his eyes growing wide.

"So you have experienced the effects of the Imra already?" Vel asked, sounding intrigued. "Excellent! I know I haven't mentioned this yet, but I am an extraterrestrial substance analyst. It is my job to travel through the galaxies, taking care of substances that fall onto planets that they are foreign to. Imra, luckily, is not of any real danger to any living being seeing as though it is only attracted to planets with living species on them. So now, if it's not too much trouble, would I be able to meet with each of you, one at a time, to see how the Imra has effected you."

"Sure," Sam answered. "That's fine."

"Excellent! Why don't you come with me first, Miss Jacobs," Vel said. "We can just…"

"Stay in here. The rest of us can step outside," Mr. Smith interrupted. He nodded to us and we followed him to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. "Just send Sam out when you are ready for the next one."

"I will. Thank you all," Vel replied with a gracious nod. I looked at Sam. She stood with confidence, but there was a tinge of uneasiness in her eyes. When her golden orbs locked with mine, I offered her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and I followed the others out into the backyard.

**Sam's POV**

"Now, Miss Jacobs. What abilities have you gained from your encounter with the Imra?" Vel asked, producing a pen and notepad from inside his large jacket. I took a quick glance at the door, but I knew that the others weren't going to be there. They'd probably gone into the clubhouse. _Calm down, Sam. This guy's not gonna pull anything. Mr. Smith trusts him, so that means I should trust him too._

"Well, I can turn invisible, " I answered. Vel nodded and scribbled it down on his notepad. "And, I'm not sure how to describe the other one, but I can… I can… shoot beams of light out of my hands? Yeah, that sounds right." Vel continued to nod and write.

"Can you show me?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow at me.

I nodded, then focused on becoming invisible. And just like that, I was invisible. Or at least I must've been because Vel's dark eyes widened in surprise. And I couldn't see myself in the mirror hanging on the wall across from me. I focused again on reappearing and just like that, my image appeared in the mirror.

"Amazing," Vel whispered. "Can you show me the other thing?" I nodded then held my right hand out in front of me. I stared directly at my palm and a white ball of light appeared, shining brighter than the sun. I didn't want to break anything in the Smiths' house, so I let it be at that.

"I'm don't want to break anything, so I'm not going to shoot it. But that's what would be shot," I said, closing my fingers around the ball and making it disappear. Vel nodded, his eyes wide as he scribbled furiously on his notepad.

"Excellent. Just excellent," he muttered. "Thank you very much, Sam. Could you please send in Cathy?"

"Of course," I answered, heading for the door. I looked back to see him still writing in that notepad. I'd be interested to see what he wrote down.

**Cathy's POV**

"Teleportation? Is that new for you?" Vel asked.

"Yes it is," I nodded. "Sadly, teleporting isn't something Rhapsodians can naturally do. So it's been so fun getting to just snap and appear somewhere else." Vel laughed, jotting some notes down.

"Now can you show me those fire powers you mentioned?" Vel questioned.

"Sure!" I replied, flicking my wrists and watching as they filled with flames. "I can also ignite things on fire just by pointing at them, but I don't really want to burn my house down…"

"No, that certainly wouldn't be good," Vel responded. "I must say, Miss Smith, your powers are quite amazing. Will you send in Mr. Jackson please?"

"Sure thing," I said. "Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure, Miss Smith."

**Danny's POV**

"So it makes sense that you would be super strong and super fast," Vel concluded, writing something down on his notepad.

"Yes it would. I'm kind of like the jock of the group. You know, into sports, good at sports, good with the ladies," I explained. Vel nodded.

"You know, usually, superpowers attained through contact with Imra often reflect something about the person. You athleticism probably influenced your powers," he said. "Very interesting, Mr. Jackson."

"Yeah, that's cool. Being a superhero in general has been awesome," I replied. "Now I know what it feels like to be Superman without having the bad guys constantly threatening to take over the city. Man, his life could've been awesome!" Vel was quiet.

"I'm going to take that as a one of the comments Sam said to disregard," he said, crossing something out on his notepad. My spirits feel. I guess this guys didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"I'll get Chris," I said, heading towards the door.

**Chris' POV**

"And I realized I don't even have to be all that focused to do this," I said, moving Vel's notepad with my mind. "As long as part of me is thinking about it, I can telekinetically move things."

"Amazing," Vel breathed as I returned the notepad to his boney fingers. "Now what about the ice powers?" I nodded, turned to the table and holding my hand out towards it. A thin layer of ice covered the chair.

"So you can generate ice on command," Vel stated. "Excellent. All of your powers are quite extraordinary." I nodded. "Can you please go grab the others?"

"Of course," I said, heading towards the door. I pulled it open and met the eyes of each of my friends who'd taken up refuge sitting on the grass. "Time for us all to come back in."

Cathy, Sam, Danny, and Mr. Smith followed me back into the kitchen where Vel was looking back over his notes.

"Did you get all of the information you needed?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Indeed I did," Vel answered. "And I think I might have a solution."

"Solution? To what?" Danny asked.

"Well you see, the effects of Imra will wear off eventually. But unfortunately, seeing as though Imra isn't a substance known to Earth, it is dangerous for it to be in your systems," Vel explained. "So we are going to have to extract it from your bodies."

"That sounds painful," Danny commented.

"Are you sure we can't just let is run its course? Would it really be a problem if we just left the Imra in our bodies until it wears off?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure," Vel answered with a serious nod. We exchanged glances, but luckily before we had an answer, our v-coms went off.

"We gotta go," Sam said.

"What? Where?" Vel asked, sounding surprised.

"Aliens attacking. We'll back in a little bit," Sam reassured him. "We promise." Vel looked unsatisfied by that but we couldn't stay. The four of us ran to the clubhouse and I pulled up the alert on the screen.

"Looks like we're headed back to school," I said.

"Let's go team," Sam commanded as we headed towards the pods.

"This is gonna be 'excellent'!" Danny said.

**Excellent! =)**

**Yeah, so hopefully I'll get another chapter done today. We'll see. **

**Review please! I love to hear from you guys! **

**Read on!**


	8. Ch 8: Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Two chapters in one day! Woot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV  
**

"No, those two can't be aliens," Sam argued. We were currently hiding around the corner from a hallway in which two young people about our age were walking down the hall. Chris had told us that the a-scanner said that they were our aliens.

"Hey, we can look pretty human if we want," I pointed out. "Would you think I was an alien if you didn't know me?"

"No, but still. They just look so, I don't know, lost," Sam explained, looking at the brunette boy. "Usually, the aliens we meet, in human form or not, have a purpose to what they're doing. They don't seem to have plan."

"Well, there's another way to judge whether they're human or not," I suggested. "When you're new to Earth, you forget or just don't know that you guys don't have powers like we aliens do. So we have to somehow distract them in a way that would cause them to use an alien ability."

"Nice thinking, Cath," Sam replied, smiling. "But how can we…"

"I've got an idea," Chris interrupted, knowing where our leader was headed with that sentence. The blunette moved to the bulletin board on the wall next to us and pulled a flyer loose. He held the paper in the direction of the duo and then let it go. But the paper didn't fall to the floor. Instead, it flew through the air as if it had a mind of its own. Or someone's mind was controlling it.

"Sweet," Danny commented quietly. The paper flew down the hall towards the pair, and as it reached them, it crinkled backwards, creating a noise. As if on cue, the boy whipped out a blaster and shot at the paper.

"Yep, they aren't human," I whispered, listening in to their conversation.

"Relax, Reese. It's a piece of paper," the girl said, brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge if you couldn't tell," the boy, Reese, responded, scanning the hallway. The four of us backed around the corner as his gaze reached our end. "Are you sure this is where the signal was coming from?"

"Well actually, there were multiple sources, but this was the closest," the girl answered. "And the strongest signal from this location is coming from these four storage units. But they aren't that strong, so I don't think anything is actually in there. Probably just information on the humans we're after."

"Should we look inside?" the boy asked.

"It's worth a shot," the girl replied. "Care to do the honors?"

"Nah, my hands are shaking too much. You do it," the boy insisted. I peeked back around the corner and I felt someone lean above me.

"Are those our lockers?" Sam whispered so low I almost couldn't hear her.

"Yep," I replied just as quietly.

Over at our lockers, I saw the girl press her hands against the metal. Within minutes a purple orb formed around her hands and she was able to reach inside the locker through a space as large as her spread open palms.

"Whoa," Danny muttered. He must've been above me.

The girl proceeded to reach into the locker and undo the lock with her nails. She retracted her hands and the orb disappeared as the locker door swung open.

"Now that's how you pick a lock," Danny commented. I smiled, suppressing a giggle. Leave it to Danny to always have a joke up his sleeve.

"Okay. Now let's see what we've got," the girl said, looking inside the locker. "They like to keep things in order…"

"It's not Danny's," I whispered. Danny's lightly hit my arm and I could hear the other two trying not to laugh. And they were doing a pretty good job of it.

"What are those things?" Reese asked, pointing to something on the door.

"They're these little machines that you attach onto someone's head and it sucks their brain out little by little until there's nothing left," the girl replied simply.

"Sora," Reese said in a warning tone.

"I'm kidding," the girl, Sora, giggled, pulling one of the unknown items out of the locker. "I don't actually know what it is. But it seems to stick to metal pretty well. We can ask the humans once we track them down."

"Can I see it?" Reese asked.

"Sure," Sora answered, placing the object into his open palm.

"It's a magnet," Danny said.

"That's Sam's magnet," I added.

"Then that's my locker," Sam concluded.

"Hmm, I wonder what French is," Sora asked, looking into the locker again. "Is that an Earth language?"

"Probably," Reese replied, putting the magnet back on the door. "They have so many, I wouldn't be surprised if humans tried to learn more than one."

"It's kind of funny to hear how they talk about us," Chris commented quietly.

"I agree," Sam replied, nodding.

"Sora, look in one of the books. Maybe we can get a name," Reese suggested, leaning up against the locker next to the one they were searching.

"Good idea," Sora said before reaching into Sam's locker and pulling out a pink binder. She opened it and a folded up piece of paper fell out. "Now what's this?" The Asian girl bent down to retrieve the paper and unfolded it. "'Hey Sam! I'm writing you back like I promised you I would! And because history is really really really really really boring. Have I stressed that enough? Cause it's really boring. I seriously could die from how dull it is. What's the capital of Portugal? Hit one. What's land area of Italy? Hit two. What countries border Austria? Hit three. You're out and I'm dead…'"

"Wait, if the author's dead, how could they be writing this?" Reese interrupted her to ask.

"I think they're speaking figuratively," Sora replied. "They have this thing called sarcasm here. It may be hard to get a hang of it, but sometimes humans don't mean what they say." Reese nodded. "May I continue?"

"Yes. Go on," Reese said.

"All right. So, 'Haha! Oh history. Anyway, I've been thinking about what you told me last night. And it's making me really happy. =D It's perfect, it really is. But now you have to work to make it happen. Speaking of, I was wondering if you could help me devise a plan to start talking more with…'"

"No!" I whisper shrieked, covering my mouth with my hand to try to keep the noise quiet. But in doing that, I lost my balance and hit the floor. The sound really was quiet, but the duo heard it anyway.

"Who's there?" Sora called out.

"Into the library!" Sam instructed. I scrambled up off the floor and followed the rest of my team into the library just as we heard the locker door and slam and two sets of feet took off down the hall.

"Hide, they'll probably look in here," Sam said.

"I'm sorry! But I knew what she was going to read next and…"

"Don't worry about it, Cath. These kinds of things happen to all of us," Chris said reassuringly. "And they happen more often than we'd be willing to admit…"

"And I'm personally a little glad you did cut them off," Sam added. "I remember what came next too." We shared a relieved look to which the boys just looked confused. "Okay, hide!"

The four of us spread out amongst the bookshelves just as the door opened.

"Do you think they could be in here?" Reese's voice asked.

"It's worth a shot," Sora replied. And now we were engaged in what was probably one of the most intense hide and seek games of all time.

**Dun, dun duuuunn!**

**What will happen next? Will they get caught? **

**Find out in the next chapter! =D**

**Read on!**


	9. Ch 9: Hide and Seek

**Salut, mes amis! Je suis heureux que tu as dire ma chapitre nouvelle! **

**Did I get it right, Leo? =)**

**Who's ready for some hide and seek! Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

"It's worth a shot," Sora's voice replied to Reese's question as soon as we'd separated and hidden throughout the library. I stood there, my back pressed against a shelf of books, listening hard to their footsteps. I was concentrating on not breathing too loud. We had no idea if these guys were good or bad, but they were after someone and from what we'd heard so far I was sure they were looking for us. Why else would they have been lead to our lockers?

I listened hard, hearing the footsteps separate to two different sides of the room. Neither were in my direction. So I peeked out from my shelf. The main area of the library was completely empty, which wasn't surprising. I looked both ways and then ran across the room to the shelves on the other side.

"I heard something!" Reese called. Running footsteps echoed through the room and I hid behind the last shelf in the row, which was parallel to the wall. I crouched down so my reflection wouldn't show up in the window. The sounds of Reese's footsteps started getting closer. I peeked through a hole in the books and I saw that he was checking between the shelves I was at the end of. Great!

He was one row away when something fell to the floor on the opposite side of the room. Reese's feet stopped moving before turning around and running in over to the noise. I sighed silently, knowing that I was _this_ close to getting caught. Not that I couldn't hold my own against him, but I had no idea what these aliens were capable of.

**Cathy's POV**

I'd always enjoyed playing hide and seek, and it was even better when there was that small chance that you could possibly get captured if you lost. And I guess it was always a lot more fun when you had a height advantage to all of the other players.

My plan had been to climb on top of a bookcase and watch the game from above, studying the aliens' behavior. But it had turned out to be a little harder than I'd expected. I had to keep moving from bookcase to bookcase to stay out of their sights. I had found where Danny and Chris were hiding. Chris had seen me too, and had told me that we needed to get out of here. Of course, we hadn't actually been talking but we're really good at mouthing words.

I saw Sam run across the room, unnoticed, but then Reese ran over to examine close by where my friend was hiding. So, I did what any good friend would, and picked a few books off the shelf and threw them to the floor. I then jumped a few bookshelves over as both Reese and Sora came running, blasters in hand. But they found nothing.

I looked down below me and found Danny looking as though he were ready to run to a new spot. I jumped down, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder so he knew I was there.

"Head towards the door," I whispered almost inaudibly in his ear. Danny nodded in response and peeked around the shelf to where the duo was. They weren't in sight so he ran across the room to where Sam was still hiding. I saw him whisper something to her. He must've been telling her the plan.

"Hey, whoever's in here, we're not going to hurt you," Sora said, her voice projecting through the tired room.

"Yeah. We come in peace," Reese added. I shook my head, smiling silently. I'd been on Earth long enough to know that that was a slightly cliché alien reference. Seeing as though he didn't get sarcasm, I assume he didn't realize the pun he'd just made.

"So please, just come out," Sora said, sounding tired. "We're on a really important mission, and we need to get back to work." I looked over at Danny and Sam. Both were looking back at me. Sam shook her head and I nodded in response. We wouldn't give up our position no matter what.

"_Where's Chris?_" Sam mouthed to me. I pointed further up my row.

"_He knows to get to the exit," _I mouthed back. Sam nodded, then whispered something to Danny. The jock nodded in reply and then started sneaking towards the other end of the bookcase and creeping up the wall towards the door. Sam looked at me again, nodding her head towards the door.

_"We'll get to the door, then cause a distraction. Get Chris,"_ she mouthed. I nodded, then crept back around my row of bookcases. I heard a whistle come from the direction Sam had been in. Reese and Sora ran towards the back of the library and I pressed myself against a bookcase so they wouldn't see me.

I then ran the rest of the way, grabbing Chris' wrist when I found him and pulling him with me to the last of the bookcases in the row. We hid behind it and peeked around to see our adversaries discovering that Sam had disappeared. Speaking of our yellow member, I saw her at the door with Danny. She motioned for us to come over to them, and with one last look at Sora and Reese, Chris and I ran across the room to the rest of our team.

"Hey!" Sora called at the sound of the door creaking open, but that was all we heard because we took off running down the hall and out of the building as fast as we could.

"Now what?" I asked, breathing hard after running down three hallways and a flight of stairs.

"Well, we still don't know if they're dangerous or not," Sam answered, holding her side. "And it's obvious that they're after us…"

"So do we go back and bust them or wait for their machine to track the clubhouse?" Chris asked.

"Are those really our…"

"They might be," Chris cut off Danny's question. "Sam's right. We don't know how dangerous they are, and they're trying to track down whoever has the Imra and we have it. And that means that eventually, they're gonna find their way to the clubhouse." I nodded, knowing he was right.

"So what do we want to do now?" I asked.

"I'd suggest that you tell us what you were doing spying on us," a serious voice asked. I felt fear freeze my veins as I whirled around with the others to see Sora and Reese standing right outside of the door, blasters in hand. And they did not look happy.

"I say we go with option one," Sam said. "Let's bust em'!"

**Yay! Battle time! =)**

**I'm not the happiest with this chapter. =/ Eh, we'll see.**

**Reviews pwease? I love hearing from you guys! I really do!**

**And again, I'm planning a sequel to All I Ever Wanted. Thoughts?**

**Read on!**


	10. Ch 10: Punny Honey

**Battle time! **

**I'm sorry for the slaphappy scene that ensues later. I don't know what happened… but it did so yeah. =) **

**Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

And just like that, we were suited up and ready to fight.

"A group of alien hunters? Hm, didn't see that coming," Sora commented, dropping her arms and reaching up behind her ear, removing something with the effort it would take to pull a sticker off your cheek. Reese did the same. "But I guess it works out better for us cause now you won't be scared senseless when we do this."

And on cue, both teens transformed from regular looking humans into shiny skinned aliens. They still looked a lot like humans, but they also looked totally different. They both had four eyes, and six fingers on each hand with weird looking tattoos on their wrists. But they still had that threatening look in each of their four eyes.

"Saw that one coming," I commented. "We're alien hunters, guys. We knew you weren't human."

"Yeah, that was expected," Reese replied, holding his blaster back up at us. "But what wasn't expected was that we'd have to go through you while on this mission. This could seriously put us on a time crunch."

"Wait, what mission?" Sam asked, keeping her blaster held in front of her. The rest of us followed suit. You could say we were at a stalemate in this battle so far.

"That's confidential information, but don't worry, you're not involved," Sora explained, her eyes jumping between each of us. "You are, however, a current obstacle in our way. And if it's at all possible, I would like to make this fast."

"Well then. Someone's got a tight schedule, huh?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes. Indeed we do," Sora replied. I'd forgotten that they didn't get sarcasm. "So if you're going to attack, make your move." I looked over at Sam, who looked over at Chris. He gave her such a small nod in reply that I almost didn't see it.

"Well if you really have to be on your way, then why don't we skip the battle and you can go on your way?" our blue member asked.

"Wait, really?" Reese asked, his voice the only thing conveying his curiosity. His posture remained the same, ridged with tension with his gun aimed directly at us.

"Yeah. If you mission is really important and no one's gonna get hurt, then we shouldn't stand in your way," Chris replied with a small smile. Reese and Sora exchanged a glance. "You are working for the good guys, right?" Reese looked at the ground and Sora kept her eyes on her partner.

"Don't give us a reason to shoot," Sam warned. "We've fought much stronger monster than you guys."

"And we have you outnumbered two to four," Cathy added. The two aliens met eyes again.

"We… are good guys," Sora began slowly. "But someone may get hurt."

"Who do you mean by someone?" Sam asked.

"That's confidential," Sora mumbled, looking away again.

"Don't give us that. Either tell us what's going on, or we'll postpone your mission longer," Sam calmly issued them an ultimatum. It was amazing how strong she could make her voice when she still sounded so chill, and it was even more amazing how effective it was. Speaking for experience, Sam could be pretty 'my way or the highway' about thing.

"Fine. We're after a criminal who escaped from the galactic prison in pursuit of a substance that has appeared here on Earth," Sora responded. "And he'd be the one to get hurt, no humans. We're very careful with our work, and when I say that no innocent person will get hurt, no innocent person will get hurt."

I glanced over at Sam, who stared right back.

"What do you think, Dan?" she asked. "Think they're telling the truth?"

"Eh. I think they're clear," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "What do you think, Cath?"

"Sounds true to me," the blonde girl replied. "Chris?"

"Clear as ice," he said in response.

"Then you seem to check out fine," Sam said. "Consider this battle over."

"Thank you," Sora said, putting her blaster away and pulling out what looked like a sheet of stickers and placing one behind her ear. Reese did the same, and the two alien shifted back into their human forms. "We owe you one. I promise we'll try to find you after we complete our mission."

"And, if it's not too much trouble, keep your eyes peeled for a guy a little taller than us with red skin, fours arms, four legs, and two round, luminously milky eyes," Reese said. "That's the guy we're after."

"We'll be on the look out," Sam nodded in agreement. "Now, go continue your search."

"Thank you, alien hunters. You won't regret this," Sora said, bowing respectfully. Reese did the same thing. Then the two ran off away towards the woods. We watched them run for until they disappeared into the trees.

"Who thinks they're actually telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"I trust them," Cathy replied, crossing her arms casually. "They just seem honest to me. I don't know, maybe it's because they aren't automatically trying to hurt us."

"Boys?" Sam asked, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I think they're all right," I answered. "Chris?" The techy was starting off into space, obviously lost in thought.

"They're telling the truth. That's my thought," he responded, still starting off blankly. "But I feel like that was settled way too easy."

"Yeah. That's kind of throwing me off too," Sam agreed. "But I do agree with you guys. They seem honest."

"Why don't we research them when we get back to the clubhouse?" Cathy suggested. "We can look up the galactic criminal investigators and see if there are any named Sora and Reese and see if they look like them."

"Perfect. Sounds like a plan," I said, high-fiving my blonde friend. "But I don't think I can make it. My cousin's coming in from college tonight and my mom really wants me to be there."

"Don't you want to see your cousin?" Cathy asked, cocking her head to the side in question. I shook my head, my eyes going wide.

"He's not as cute as Chris' cousin," Sam added. We all laughed. "No, I actually don't even know if he's cuter or not. Or if Chris actually has a cousin Luke."

"Oh, Luke exists," Chris replied.

"Is he cute?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Oh very," Chris answered jokingly. And then we all laughed harder before heading back towards the clubhouse. Which seemed odd, having busted no aliens but instead letting two run free under the impression that they weren't lying to us. Perfect occasion for laughter, right?

~Later That Evening~

**Chris' POV**

"They exist!" Cathy cheered upon seeing Sora's picture up on the screen. We'd already checked Reese out and he had cleared as well. They really were galactic criminal investigators, and pretty good ones at that. So at least that part had been the truth, and I was willing to bet that everything else they said had been as well.

"Okay. So we know our new friends were telling the truth. But that means that we now have another villain to worry about," Sam said. "That guy they told us about."

"Don't worry. We're superheroes, we can take him," I responded, getting up from the chair in front of the screen and heading back to the table where my project notes were waiting. It was my job, after all, to be the official pusher of buttons on the main computer, and if that meant that I could be free of the cursed project for a few minutes, then so be it. Yeah, cause official button pusher was a real occupation.

"Are you _still_ working on that project?" Sam asked me, her footsteps drawing closer until I could feel her looking over my shoulder.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Why? I thought you were going to talk to Mr. Fusster about it," she replied. I wasn't looking at her, but I knew she had her hands on her hips. Cathy's footsteps joined us, and I could sense that she was going to add something.

So I beat her to it. "I did," I began. "He said that he was in a similar situation once in high school. He said that I should do the section I was originally going to do, and then finish up whatever I had recently been working on, and turn whatever I had done in. Now, originally, I was supposed to do all of it. But I talked to my partners and they said they'd each take a section, but I doubt it. If Wendy and Mark are anything like his partners, then they'll have nothing to show for themselves, but my grade won't suffer because he understands that I put in the effort."

"So it's not an 'all fail if one fails' project then?" Sam asked.

"Only if you explain the situation," I answered.

"And let's face it, he's in a pretty tight situation," Cathy added. I smiled at her quickly, before pulling out the last page of statistics I'd been going over last night.

"I understand that, and I'm really happy that you're not doing triple the work anymore. But Chris, what if the other two don't do their part, and you guys get up there on Friday to present and you don't know some of that information and you look like you don't know what you're doing?" Sam asked, sounding generally concerned. I turned to look at her, meeting her eyes.

"I've got it covered, Sam," I replied. "I'm going to read all of it and make sure that I at least know what its all about. I'm not going to do any of the actual work for parts three and five. Just read over them." She nodded, watching me nervously. "What?"

"I'm just worried about you," Sam admitted, her shoulders falling a little. "Sleep deprivation can be dangerous, especially when you fight alien monsters on the side."

"Thanks for your concern, Sam, but I promise that there will be no more sleepless nights for this guy," I said in response. "Because I'm officially off the hook from this project after I finish this one last section of notes."

"Yay!" Cathy cheered. "Then we'll all be done with this accursed science project! Woo-hoo!" She held up her hand and I high-fived her in response. Steam rose up from between our palms.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Cathy asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Reaction between fire and ice?" I suggested. "Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Which is funny cause you know, you are kind of like a human popsicle right now," Sam said in reply. I smiled at her remark.

"Two can play at this game," I said challengingly. "Let the battle of wits begin."

"Hey, no burns without this girl," Cathy commented, making up a pun of her own. "And make it three."

"Guys, are we really doing this?" Sam asked with a laugh. "Not that I don't want to, because I can totally out pun both of you. But I thought that you were supposed to be the sensible one here, Chris."

"Sleep deprived," I reminded her in a singsong voice.

"You can't use that as an excuse," Sam exclaimed, laughing again.

"And I also can't _see_ your point," I replied, giving her a sideways glance.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Sam responded, rolling her eyes overdramatically. "Just wait until I get going…"

"Ooo, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Cathy asked in response to Sam's challenge.

"It's you," I answered.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed with fake hurt in her voice.

"Sorry, guess he can't see you," Cathy joked back.

"Maybe I'm just too bright for your mortal eyes," Sam replied, pretending to flip her hair back dramatically.

"Ha ha, right. Snap, snap, lame," Cathy said, making a snapping motion with her fingers like she did when she was teleporting.

"Whoa guys, chill!" I exclaimed. We all stopped at that, looking at each other with completely straight faces. Then we dissolved into laughter.

"What's wrong with us?" Sam asked through her giggles, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Gosh, she was cute when she laughed.

"Sleep deprivation," Cathy said, laughing a little harder at that.

"Hey, that's my line!" I replied with mock resentment.

"Consider it stolen," Cathy said in response, snapping her fingers in a weird motion that was meant to look cool. The two of us collapsed into laughter again.

"Okay, okay. Let's try to calm down," Sam said, taking a deep breath. "Chris needs to finish his project, and Cathy, we need to do a little more research on Sora and Reese and see if we can figure out who this criminal their after is."

"Got it, General!" Cathy said, saluting Sam as though we were in the army. Sam shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Chris, learned anything about slap happiness and the brain?" Sam asked me, meeting my eyes.

"All I know is that it feels really awesome," I answered plainly. "Which means that I have learned nothing about it."

The door burst open suddenly and in came Vel followed by Mr. Smith.

"Hello there, MBC. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I really must persist about the Imra extraction," Vel said, sounding nervous and twiddling his fingers together. He took a few steps towards us, his strides long and smooth. "I know I told you that Imra is not dangerous to humans, but it actually could get very dangerous."

I met Sam's eyes. Then she asked, "Define dangerous."

**O-O What's gonna happen now?! You're gonna have to read on!**

**So yeah, I'm on a roll with this story. I promise I'll get back to HERO eventually, I'm just on a small writer's block with it right now. But I know how I want this story to end.**

**I'm sorry for the random slap happiness towards the end. I'm apologize.**

**Review!**

**Read on!**


	11. Ch 11: Dangerous?

**Hey readers! So, life's been busy… yeah. I actually wrote this chapter about a week ago, maybe more, and I realized I wanted to change the end and it took me until now to do that. So here's the finished version of chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV  
**

"Define dangerous," Sam asked, watching Vel warily. The man twisted his fingers together nervously, trying to piece his words together. I took a step closer to Chris and Sam.

"Well you see, I didn't want to alarm you children earlier," the man began, his dark eyes watching the floor as he spoke. "But there is a possibility of a condition known as Magneto Poisoning that can result from the Imra being in an organism for an extended period of time. This condition has proved fatal to other species, and we aren't sure yet exactly what it will do to humans."

I glanced over at Sam. The leader's eyes were trained on Vel, whose eyes had met us again. I still thought it was weird that he had that red circle on the outer part of his irises. I guess that was just a cool trait from whatever planet he cam from.

"So you think we have a risk of contracting this Magneto Poisoning?" Sam asked, taking up her role as the spokesperson of the team.

"Possibly. You humans have a complex physical organism, but it may not be complex enough to combat the effects of the substance," Vel replied, shaking his head sadly. "Not to mention the other adverse effects that Imra can have regardless of possible poisoning…"

"Wait, other effects?" Grandpa asked, taking a step towards Vel with surprise in his eyes. "You didn't tell me about any other negatives!"

"I know, that was another mistake on my part in order to decrease the worry on you," Vel answered, looking at the floor with embarrassment. "I didn't want to worry any of you…"

"But you said that Imra wasn't of any real danger to living beings," Chris pointed out. "That was one of the first things you told us when we met."

"I know, I know. I made a grave mistake in betraying your trust," Vel replied, looking at us pleadingly. "I just wanted to start out on a positive note, not bombard you with the scary details."

"Well that definitely would've effected out decision if you'd told us earlier about these adverse effects," Sam said, her hands on her hips. "Now, what are these other defects you didn't tell us about?"

"So you see, there is always a risk of what had been called Pryde Syndrome, which happens once the Imra has run its course and dissipated from an organism," Vel began his explanation, talking big time with his hands. "Once all of the substance is gone, the withdrawal effects the organism like a withdrawal from an addictive drug would. The organism grew dependent upon the Imra and has forgotten how to function without it. Then there is also Wagner Syndrome, which is when the Imra reacts negatively with another substance already within the organism. The results can be deadly. And thirdly, there's a very rare occurrence that has been named Phoenix Syndrome. This is what happens when the powers gained from the contact mutate into even stronger powers and can eventually destroy the organism because they cannot control the power."

A tense silence fell in the room. If you ever want to get a large group of people to stop talking, just bring up deadly side effects to something that all of them associate with daily, like maybe tell them oxygen can mutate into poison in your lungs if you breath too much!

"And… you think this could happen to us?" Sam asked quietly, processing all of this.

"It is indeed a possibility," Vel said, taking a step towards the three of us. "Now you understand why it is so crucial that we extract the Imra from you."

"Yes, now that makes sense," Chris said with a nod. "So how exactly do you plan to extract it out of us?"

"There is a special machine that can accomplish this task," Vel explained. "It works like this," he continued, extending his hand and motioning for Chris extend his arm out. The tech did so and Vel then took hold of his arm and squeezed right on the wrist. Chris' shoulders tensed at the pressure. "The machine incarcerates your wrist, then produces a signal that will have the Imra moving to that location. The machine will then suck away the substance through osmosis." Vel let go of Chris, who immediately clasped his other hand to his wrist.

"Do you have the machine with you?" Sam asked.

"I do, but it requires a little more time to charge," Vel answered. "So you are willing to let me extract the substance from you?"

"I think that would be the smartest decision," Sam said, looking at Chris and me for approval.

"I agree," I said.

"Excellent!" Vel exclaimed, grasping my shoulder with an encouraging squeeze. He then turned and did the same to Sam. "We can commence with the extraction tomorrow!"

"Great," Sam said halfheartedly. "Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a very important discussion for school…" Vel's eyes widened.

"Oh yes! My apologies! I forgot! Please, return to your work," the man said, nodding to us as he turned to leave. "Thank you for cooperating with the extraction!"

"Anytime!" Sam called after him as he disappeared out into the night with Grandpa. We listened as the two men walked back towards the house, and we didn't say anything till long after we heard the door click closed.

"Do you guys believe him?" I asked. Two pairs of questioning eyes met mine. "I just… I mean… why wouldn't he tell us right away? It just seems… fishy to me."

"I feel it too," Sam replied. "If there were consequences this serious, he would've mentioned them right away. No one holds back such vital information just so people don't worry."

"I agree with that too, and I say we do a little research on our friend here," Chris said, moving towards the computer. "Sora and Reese checked out fine. Might as well check Vel too, just to make sure."

"Great plan, Chris," I said, moving over to him as he started to type in the codes to open the databases we'd been scouring just minutes ago. "Let's see if this guy's really telling the truth."

"And suddenly we've become Charlie's Angels," Sam commented as she joined us by the computer. "Except we're not secret agents, we're monster hunters. And we have one guy instead of three girls."

"And it's a completely different time period," Chris added, not even looking at his fingers as they ran smoothly over the keys, activating a search for Vel Afsou.

"I wonder what Danny'll think when we tell him about this tomorrow," I said. "Do you think he'll agree with us, or over react a little bit first, then find his senses, or…"

"He'll over react. Calling it now," Sam replied. A beep suddenly emitted from the computer and an image of the Commander appeared.

"Oh! Hello there, MBC," he said, sounding surprised. "I didn't expect to find you here at such an hour. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, we do, sir," Sam answered with a nod.

"Then perhaps you should be getting home," the Commander replied. "And I must speak with Smith alone right away. It's urgent. Is he around?"

"He's right inside the house. We'll go grab him," I replied. "It was great to see you, Commander!"

"Nice to see you three as well," the Commander responded with a nod. "By the way, where's Daniel?"

"Sports," Sam answered. The Commander nodded again.

"Yes, that sounds like him. Well, thank you for delivering my message and please hurry," he said, to which the three of us nodded and scurried out of the clubhouse.

"So I guess no more research tonight," Chris muttered quietly as we reached the back door.

"I'll tell you all about it at school tomorrow," I whispered back, pulling the door open and stepping inside as though nothing was going on. I planted a cheerful smile on my face as Vel and Grandpa looked up as we entered the room. "Grandpa, the Commander's calling you. He's on the computer now."

"Oh my," Grandpa exclaimed, standing up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't say, but he doesn't seem too frazzled," Sam answered this time. "He says it's urgent though." Grandpa nodded and turned to Vel.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, tomorrow," Vel repeated. Grandpa then started to move towards the door, but then stopped and moved back to me.

"I don't know how long I'll be, and I want you to get to bed soon," he said, kissing my forehead gently. "Goodnight, Schloumba**!"**

"Goodnight!" I replied as he moved towards the door and disappeared into the night.

"Well children, I will see you tomorrow evening," Vel said with an air of finality. "Thank you again for reconsidering my offer."

"Thank you for finally telling us the risk we're at," Sam replied as Vel shook her hand. He moved to me and extended his hand. I shook it and Vel smiled.

"Warm hands. Must be from your fire powers," he said. I nodded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around him. We hadn't gotten to finish our research, so now I was questioning his character. Vel let go of my hand and moved to Chris, holding firm to his hand while a quiver ran through his body.

"And, as expected, you're hands are freezing, young man," the analyst said. "Perks of ice powers, huh?"

"Yes," Chris replied with a nod. He still looked apprehensive to Vel's touch, probably remembering the machine simulation earlier. The man smiled at each of us one last time before moving towards the front door.

"Goodnight, MBC. Until tomorrow," Vel bid us goodbye, closing the door with a loud click behind him. Silence fell on us once again.

"He freaks me out," I said after a few moments."

"Me too. Promise you'll get us that information right away, so we know if we have to stall this extraction thing or not," Sam instructed.

"Oh, cross my heart and hope to die," I said, shaking my head so hard my hair flew around with it. "And his hands feel so weird!" I shuddered just thinking about it.

**Suspicion is flying, and so is danger. Or is it? And what will Danny think of all of this?  
**

**Find out, in the next few chapters that'll be coming soon!**

**Just a note, I used X-Men references for my negative defects. Magneto is an x-men character, Pryde and Wagner are the last names of two of the characters, (Shadowcat and Nightcrawler or Kitty and Kurt), and then one of the characters at some point becomes the Phoenix. I know nothing about that, but yeah. Yay X-Men!**

**Review please! =)**

**Read on!**


	12. Ch 12: Pieces

**Yeah, life's busy. It's no fun. =( But on the plus side this is my first chapter published as a 17-year-old! =)**

**To my friend Dixxxxy, yes I did use your word last chapter. I apologize if you were displeased with this. =)**

**Enjoy! **

**Sora's POV**

"It's them!" I cried, sitting up straighter and staring at the results that had just appeared on the computer screen.

"Wha?!" Reese asked as he jolted awake, sitting up fast from where he'd fallen asleep on the workbench in the back of the ship. Papers scattered from his sudden movement.

"It's the kids we met earlier; the alien hunters!" I exclaimed, turning back to the computer where the source of the Imra was originating from a house that had contact with the galactic authorities. "They're known as the Monster Buster Club and their base is right in town; literally in these humans' backyards! They must've found the meteor that contained the substance and brought it back to their headquarters."

"So the traces we found in the forest were merely left overs from when the rock first made an impact with the planet," Reese stated, standing up and slowly joining me at the computer. He stretched out his back as he leaned in to read the data I'd pulled up. "And a group of alien hunters found our stuff. Could things be any more perfect?"

"Actually, they could," I replied, pulling up another window on the screen. "Guess who else has joined us on Earth?"

"How'd he get here?" Reese groaned, not even needed to look at the name.

"Stole a ship from the Galactic Investigation team. He probably took off shortly after we did," I explained, leaning back in my chair and turning to face my partner.

"We probably let him in," Reese sighed, walking back to the files he was reading over. He picked up a paper and read over it. "So, do we just walk up to that team and ask them to surrender over the Imra, or let the substance run its course?"

"We have to get it out before Favelous gets a hold of them," I said. "You remember what…"

"Yes, Sora, I remember perfectly well what happened last time," Reese cut me off sharply. I nodded. I knew it was kind of cruel to keep bringing that up with him, but it could really get his blood boiling in battle. "How do you suppose we go about asking them to give us the Imra?"

"Easy. Explain to them that they're our targets, and that our enemy is coming after them for the same reason we are: the Imra. They most definitely know what Imra is, and probably are feeling the effects from being in close proximity with it. If we just explain to them that they are in danger from being hunted by an intergalactic criminal and that it's as easy as the prick of a finger to pull the stuff from their bodies, I'm sure those kids will comply with us," I explained. "They seemed easy enough to agree with before."

Reese nodded and began sifting through all of his papers.

"I just hope we get to them before Favelous does," he said, his voice tensing at the mention of that name. "Who knows what he could do to those kids. I'm sure they've fought worse than us, but I don't know if they've ever faced someone as bad as him."

**Sam's POV**

At school the next morning, I found Cathy leaning sleepily against her locker.

"Oh no, not you too," I said as I moved to open my own locker. "I didn't think sleep deprivation was contagious." Cathy gave a small laugh before pushing herself up straight.

"No, it's my own doing. We need information, and I wasn't about to rest until we got it," she said. "Even if that meant waiting until Grandpa's call was over and then sneaking back out into the clubhouse and researching our freaky-hands friend." I smiled at her adjective use as I pulled out the materials I needed for my first few classes.

"Aw, Cath, how late were you up?" I asked.

"Grandpa got off the call at around 1:30 and it took until about 2:45 to find what I needed," Cathy answered. I stopped in my tracks and stared directly at my best friend.

"Are you serious?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Don't be mad! This was important! It was worth it!" Cathy exclaimed. I gave her a look. "I swear! I can lose some sleep over it because I found out that…"

"Cathy! Sam! We need to talk!" Danny exclaimed running over to us quickly and pulling as just as fast to a corner over by one of the windows where the hallway was less crowded.

"Whoa, what's the rush, Dan?" I asked, giving him a concerned look as he nervously glanced around the hallway. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he leaned in closely to us with his eyes still darting here and there occasionally.

"Late last night, Chris told me what Vel told you guys earlier that night," Danny began sounding anxious. "Do you believe him?"

"Well, yes," I answered. Cathy started to answer, but Danny cut her off.

"Good because I don't think he was lying," he continued. I felt my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I might have a new power," Danny answered in a voice even quieter than the one he'd been using before. I exchanged glances with Cathy whose face looked just about as awestruck as I felt. Both of our eyes moved back to our brunette friend.

"What?" I questioned.

"I think I might've gained a new power," Danny whispered again. "Watch this." The green-eyed boy scanned the hall once again, then turned back to us. He took a side step towards the wall, and then stuck his hand right through the window. Danny put his hand through a solid object like it was air! He retracted his hand quickly, but the damage was done. We'd seen it. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"And that's not all," Danny said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I think Chris got a new power too: telepathy. He seemed to be reading my thoughts last night. Like, he literally knew word for word what I was thinking. Sounds a lot like that Phoenix Syndrome, doesn't it?" I was speechless. Maybe Vel hadn't been lying…

"That… that isn't possible," Cathy breathed in shock. "I mean, last night when I…" _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

We all turned to the communication devices on our wrists as the tell tale sound of an alert sounded. Mr. Smith appeared on the screen.

"Hello, MBC. I know school probably hasn't even started yet, but I just wanted to let you know that Vel has just arrived with the extraction machine ready to go. After school you'll be free from the dangers of the Imra!" he relayed excitedly. I smiled.

"Thanks for the update, Mr. Smith," I said.

"Anytime. You kids enjoy your day!" the older man bid us goodbye in his usual cheerful manner before his face disappeared and the screen went blank.

"Darn, I was hoping it's be a real alien alert and then we wouldn't have to take that stupid history pop quiz we all know we're getting today," Danny joked halfheartedly. The whole Phoenix Syndrome thing was bugging him, I could tell. I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"You two are going to be fine, Danny. We'll have the stuff extracted from us by the end of the day," I said encouragingly. Then a thought occurred to me. "Where is Chris?" The three of us stopped and looked around the crowded hallway. There was no sign of our blunette friend anywhere.

"That's odd," Danny muttered. "Chris is always here. Missing school to him is like losing oxygen for the rest of us."

"Maybe he's just late?" I suggested, knowing that wasn't true. Chris wasn't late. Just like I'm never wrong. *****

"We can try calling him at lunch if he doesn't show up," Cathy suggested, sounding much more anxious than a few minutes ago. Actually, looking over my friend, everything about her seemed anxious. Worry clouded her usually bright eyes. And that worried me even more. "But guys, I have to tell you what I discovered about Vel last night. He…"

"Hey! Jackson! Where's your brainiac of a best friend?" Mark's loud voice cut through Cathy's explanation as he waltzed over to us. "He didn't forget about our project, did he?"

"No Mark, Chris hasn't forgotten about _your_ project at all. In fact, he's done nothing but worry about that project for the past week!" Danny exclaimed in response. _Well, he's also had to worry about super powers, but we won't go there now, _I thought.

"Oh good, so it's all done?" Mark asked, noticing Danny's irritation, and running with it. Danny only glared back at Mark.

"You don't even know what the topic of that project is, do you?" the jock asked coldly.

"Nope. But how hard can it be to get up and fake a speech for three minutes?" Mark scoffed triumphantly as he turned to go. "Make sure your little genius is here tomorrow! I need this grade!"

As Mark walked away, the tension between him and Danny was palpable. I was feeling pretty irritated with Mark myself, not even noticing that I'd been glaring after him until Cathy's voice called me back to reality.

"Guys, something's wrong," our Rhapsodian friend said, her voice quaking slightly. I turned my attention back to the blonde to find her physically shaking with a blank expression on her face. Her worried eyes were transfixed off in space, and her skin had gone pale with only a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

"Cathy? Are you alright?" I asked her, taking ahold of her forearm protectively.

"He's lying," Cathy squeaked before her knees buckled. Thank goodness Danny and I were there to catch her before she tumbled onto the floor.

**=O What happened to Cathy? What happened to Reese the last time with Favelous? Where's Chris? Who's lying? I don't know! Let's read on to find out! (Because I actually do know! Mwahahaha!)**

***This is an argument my siblings and I have all the time. My brother is 'always right'. Just had to throw that in there!**

**So, random fun fact of the chapter, I've recently started getting into the show X-Men Evolution, and I found out that some of the same people who did voices in that show did voices in MBC! Matt Hill (Danny) was the voice of Havok/Alex Summers, Samuel Vincent (Chris/Jeremy) was the voice of Forge, Andrea Libman (Cathy) was the voice of X-23, and Tabitha St. Germain (Wendy) was the voice of Danielle Moonstar. I haven't seen X-23 or Danielle yet in the series, but I've seen the other two and I was pretty excited to learn about that little similarity. =)**

**Review please! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Read on! **


	13. Ch 13: Not As It Seems

**So, what really happened last chapter? Find out now! Maybe… we'll see. (evil smirk)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

Blinking my eyes open, I realized that I was having that feeling where you wake up and don't know where you are or how you got there. I hate that feeling. Especially when the place is actually your own living room

Looking around, I confirmed that yes, I was in my own house. I was on the couch in the living room, fully dressed in what I would usually wear to school. The room felt about 30 degrees colder than usual. And the clock read 10:05. Darn, that meant I was two hours late for school. Wait, two hours late? That was…

Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. The extreme pain that had been blasting at my head all morning came back full force and knocked my train of thought right off its tracks. My hand instinctively found my head as my eyes squeezed shut to try to relieve the pain. It hadn't worked the first few times, and I wasn't surprised that it wasn't working now.

I opened my eyes again and realized there was a note attached to the coffee table directly across from the couch. I took a hold of the note, pulling it from the table and bringing it closer so I could read it. It was from my mom. She said that she'd been called to an emergency meeting at work, and wouldn't be home until 3 this afternoon.

Then the memories of the morning suddenly flooded back into my head. I woke up, felt like my head was going to explode, I got up anyway, got ready for school, then went downstairs. And then things started getting blurry. But I guess that it ended with my mom not letting me go to school, and then my falling asleep on the couch. Now I was awake, and confused.

And I got a new power last night. Oh gosh, what if Vel was right about that Phoenix Syndrome and I had it? That seemed highly possible. He said that the powers could mutate and then we wouldn't be able to control them and they'd kill us from the inside out. Well, my powers are mostly centered around the mind, and it was my head that was threatening to blow up. Yeah, it was definitely possible that Vel was right about the Phoenix Syndrome thing.

Vel! We'd been looking him up last night before the Commander had called! I don't know if Cathy was able to find anything or not. Maybe… maybe I could go to the clubhouse and continue our research? I mean, no one was home to make me stay here. I could very easily get over to the clubhouse and finish our research. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

**Sam's POV**

"So what happened?" Mrs. Monroe, the school nurse asked as Danny and I watched Cathy's unconscious form lying on the bed in the clinic. We'd brought her up here after she'd passed out.

"We were just standing in the hallway, talking to some other kids like usual, and then we turned around and she looked really pale all of the sudden and then she just collapsed," I explained, very concerned and confused.

"Well that's peculiar," Mrs. Monroe said, looking our blonde friend over. "I don't know what could be wrong with her. Do you know if she's been getting enough sleep? Eating properly? Staying hydrated?"

"Yes to all three," I answered again, glancing at Danny. He nodded in agreement, running his fingers through his spikey hair.

"Hm," Mrs. Monroe replied, confusion filling her brown eyes. "Well, I'm not quite sure what to tell you, kids. I don't' know what's wrong with her. But I have to contact her parents. Would you mind staying her for just another minute until I can make the call?"

"Of course," I nodded. The nurse smiled at us reassuringly before moving off towards her office to call Mr. Smith. Danny and I locked eyes.

"What if it's got something to do with the powers?" I asked straight out, no beating around the bush. That thought had been tugging at my mind for the last few minutes, and I needed to get a second opinion.

"I might," Danny replied. "I mean it really was only a matter of time before something went wrong. The superheroes never get off with the powers easily." I nodded, pretending to understand what he'd said.

"But what could've triggered such a reaction?" I questioned, staring at Cathy's still form. Her skin was still pale, but the blush in her face had grown darker. Her mouth was drawn in a thin line, like she was in pain. "I hate seeing her like this…"

"And you think I don't?" Danny asked rhetorically. "But we can't do anything about it now. We can't figure out what's wrong here. We'll just have to wait until Mr. Smith comes. He'll know what to do. For now, we just have to put on a happy face and crack awkward jokes all day to make it seem like nothing's going wrong." I gave Danny a sideways glance.

"Have you done that before?" I asked. "Cause that was a pretty quick response."

"Sort of. That's kind of my natural personality," Danny answered, nodding with a satisfied smile. "So basically, you just have to act like me all day."

"And all of my dreams are coming true," I commented sarcastically, rolling my eyes overdramatically and turning back to Cathy. "What do you think she meant by he's lying?" Danny's face twisted in an expression of deep thought.

"My guess would be Vel," he answered finally. "But then again, she could be talking about Mark. Or even me for that matter. But my first guess would be Vel."

"I'd agree with you on that one. But what could he be lying about?" I questioned. "I mean, I only trust him as far as I could throw him. But I don't know what he would've lied about." Danny shrugged, staring down at Cathy.

"Who knows," he said. "But we can talk about that later. Right now, we just have to worry about getting Cathy home." He ran his hand softly over her arm. "Don't worry Cath. We'll figure out what's wrong with you." Danny then placed his hand softly on her cheek but pulled it back quickly. "Gah! She's burning!"

"What?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"Her face feels like it's on fire!" Danny exclaimed. I placed my hand where Danny's had just been, and pulled it back just as quickly as he had. Danny was right, Cathy's was on fire!

"Do you think that's why she passed out?" Danny asked, meeting my eyes.

"Yes," I answered. "And I think it definitely has to do with the powers." Danny's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"How so?" he asked.

"In one of your superhero movies, have the hero's powers ever malfunctioned on them?" I asked in response.

"Yes," Danny nodded vigorously.

"Then I do believe our fire generator has overheated," I replied.

**Chris's POV**

Ok, so maybe going to the clubhouse wasn't the best idea. Walking at a normal, steady pace hurt my head, but I could work through it. It was actually the temperature that was giving me a real problem.

It wasn't just my house that was abnormally cold, it was everywhere! And I knew that something was up with that, seeing as though it was supposed to be nearly 63 degrees* outside, and I was shaking like it was -30. Maybe it was me. Oh great, my powers really were trying to kill me…

Finally, I reached the Smith's house. I knew Vel would probably be inside with Mr. Smith, so I just snuck around the back to the clubhouse. Pulling the door open, I clicked the button that would transform it into MBC headquarters. Moving slowly to the super computer, I booted up the program we'd been using for our research.

The name Vel Afsou had been looked up at around 1:35 last night. I clicked on the link to whatever information had been found. The computer started to load the data, indicating that it might take a minute. I took a deep breath, trying to combat the headache and chills, as I looked around the clubhouse. The glowing rock was still sitting on the observation station in the corner.

I moved over the rock, sliding my hand over its rough surface. This simple object had caused us so much trouble. I sighed. I mean, yes, it was very cool to say that we were superheroes if only for a few days. But would it be worth it after whatever Vel was going to do to us today?

The computer beeped, indicating that the information was ready. I moved back to the screen and noticed that no results had been found for that name. Well that was odd. The computer had found a list of similar searches, and it was apparent that two of them had already been explored. I clicked on the first external search and waited for the computer to load that information.

The name was Sfvaleou, and he was some ancient warrior alien from a planet whose name was in a language I couldn't even begin to comprehend. So I clicked back to the main page with no results found and clicked on the second link. And this time, I knew I'd found something.

The picture that came up was a full body view of an alien with red skin, four arms, four legs, and milky white eyes that seemed to glow. That picture clicked with the image I'd imagined Sora and Reese had described as their target. And sure enough, the picture was a criminal identification shot. The name on the frame read Favelous.

But it wasn't just the appearance of this guy that caught my attention. It was his hands. His fingers were long and boney, almost like his hand was one large spider. My eyes widened. Our extraterrestrial substance analyst did exist. Only his name was not Vel Afsou…

**Sam's POV**

"That makes total sense!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes widening with realization. "But why now?" I looked away as I thought. Danny had a point. We hadn't used our powers all that much, so thus overuse wouldn't have caused Cathy's powers to malfunction. But then what could've triggered it?

"I have no idea," I sighed, rubbing between my eyes to try to focus better. It wasn't working. "But I say we just get Cathy home to her Grandpa. He'll be able to give us a better assessment." Danny nodded as Mrs. Monroe came back into the room.

"Well, I got in contact with her grandfather and he's on his way over," the older woman said with a soft smile. "Why don't you kids head on back to class? I can watch over her until he gets here."

"Okay. Thank you," I replied. "Come on, Danny." The brunette nodded in compliance and followed me out into the hallway. He closed the door behind us with a click.

"All right. Mr. Smith will get Cathy home and we'll get over there after school. Problem solved," Danny said as we made our way down the hall.

"Except Vel's probably at the house," I commented. "And you know how well that's going to go over…"

"It's gonna be excellent!" Danny mocked, slipping back into his usual self. And I laughed slightly at that. Sure, things were starting to crumble to pieces for us. But if Danny could still lighten the tension with a joke or two, then maybe the world wasn't about to end. However, I wasn't sure what to believe anymore because out of nowhere, the hall lights suddenly felt way too bright for my eyes.

**So what do you think the MBC's gonna do now? What triggered Cathy's overheating? What will happen to Chris alone at the clubhouse? Is something happening to Sam? Where are Sora and Reese? Can I come up with a legitimate question for Danny? Where **_**is **_**Vel? And how many more questions can I drill you guys with before you come after me with torches and pitchforks, or that occasional spoon? =)**

**Thanks so much readers for your continued support, and your comments are very much appreciated! =)**

***I'm on the Fahrenheit system! **

**Read on!**


	14. Ch 14: As Secrets Unravel

**Next chapter! Woot-woot!**

**I apologize for characters acting ooc. Sometimes I need to diffuse a situation in a chapter, and manipulate a character to the point that they don't fit their character anymore. I'm sorry, and do remind me if you ever notice it. (Thanks Leo for last chapter!) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

I just stared at the screen for a second, not believing it. We knew something had been fishy about Vel, but I had no idea just how right we'd been. I continued reading the criminal identification summary. Turns out that this Favelous guy had been a repeat offender at stealing valuable and or illegal alien substances and using them to generate power for himself. Oh great, another power-hungry alien monster who appeared to have an uncanny ability with deception.

The summary said that Favelous had been caught three times and had escaped two of those three times. I guess the card hadn't been updated recently seeing as though he'd escaped yet again.

The card also said that Sora and Reese had been the cops assigned to his case from the beginning, but that they were not at fault for his escape seeing as though they had nothing to do with the galactic prison itself. Now it made sense why they were so adamant to get back to their mission when we'd had a run in with them: they knew how dangerous Favelous was and they just wanted to protect whoever had the Imra.

Voices coming from the yard caught my attention. I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to, but I wasn't in the mood to risk my chances of it being Vel himself, so I dove behind the observation station and hid as best I could. And that was difficult seeing as the sudden movement sent my head spinning again.

The door to the clubhouse opened and two people walked in. And luckily, it was the very two people I was hoping to run into today.

"Oh yeah, there it is," Reese said happily, closing the door quietly behind him. The footsteps of the two disguised aliens drew closer to my hiding spot. "Now all we need are the alien hunters so we can retract the Imra out of them. Then Favelous will leave them alone and everything will be…"

"What are you two doing here?"

I knew it wasn't the ice powers that sent a shiver down my spine at the acidic tone of that all too familiar voice.

"Thought you could figure that out for yourself, seeing as though you were smart enough to escape from the intergalactic prison's highest level of security," Sora replied coldly. She was probably pulling her gun out and training it on the villain.

"I figured you two would've given up by now," Favelous replied smoothly. "After what happened last time with Mr. Amadeus, I thought that you'd have someone else try to chase me down."

"What happened last time was a fluke and won't happen again," Reese practically growled.

"Of course, it certainly won't, because this time I'll finish the job for good," Favelous laughed icily. Could this guy get any creepier? "Once I get the Imra out of those kids, I'll be unstoppable!"

"And how exactly do you plan to get it from them? They're alien hunters! Why do you think they'd let a guy like you extract anything from them?" Sora asked.

"It's easy when you have these," Favelous answered, waving something in the air. I rolled to the side of the observation station just enough so I could see what was going on. Favelous had a page of stickers similar to one that Sora had had earlier.

"Should've known," Reese sighed. "You always manage to make off with something you shouldn't have."

"Just like I managed to make it off with your Alvers Ossein," Favelous responded with a twisted smile. "How was that replacement, by the way?" Reese leapt forward to attack the red skinned alien, but I beat him to it, pushing the villain back with my mind. Surprisingly, that made the headache go away a little.

Reese and Sora looked at each other in confusion as Favelous struggled to regain his balance. _Where are you, Chris, and why are you here now?_ I heard the words in my head and remembered that yes, I had gained a new power last night. I focused my mind on formulating a response.

_I won't tell you where I am, but I'm here because we didn't trust you, _I thought back.

"Get up, Favelous, so we can settle this the right way," Reese said challengingly, moving past my sneak attack that they still didn't have an explanation for.

_ You can hear me?_ Favelous thought back as he started moving to get up. I rolled back behind the station. My head was resting on the glowing rock, but I didn't plan on staying there long.

_New power. That means I'm dying, right? _I thought back sarcastically.

_Won't be long, but I guarantee it'll have nothing to do with your powers,_ Favelous replied. "Now reveal yourself, earthling!"

"What are you…"

"One of them is hiding in here," Favelous replied, his footsteps moving from the opposite end of the room. I could hear his steps coming closer. "And personally, I'd love for you to be here when I drain him of his powers." The footsteps stopped on the side of the room by the computer. Then they started again in my direction.

"There will be no power draining this time," Sora said, running over to the villain, but out of nowhere I heard Sora's breath leave her as she crumpled to the floor. Reese gasped and ran over to his partner.

"Doubt it. I've already drained a little power from three of them," Favelous said in response as his footsteps drew even closer to the station. "And this one's the mind reader and telekinetic. Just imagine what I could do with that, Amadeus." He was standing on the opposite side of the observation station now. I knew it. I couldn't believe he hadn't checked here first.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Favelous said, his voice traveling as he started to make his way around the circular unit. "He's also got…"

"Freeze!" I exclaimed, shooting my finger out in his direction and freezing him on the spot. I then rolled back around the other side of the unit and stood up, facing an astonished Reese and Sora.

"How long were you hiding there?" Reese asked, helping Sora back to her feet.

"The whole time," I answered. "I had just discovered Favelous' real identity when I heard your voices and I hid because I didn't know who it was coming. I didn't want to risk it being him." I nodded over towards the frozen Favelous. But on closer inspection, I noticed that the layer of ice around him was melting away. "Huh?"

The rest of the ice melted away and the villain turned to face me with a malicious smile. "As I was saying, I've already drained power from a few of you. How you're still able to function with such power baffles me. But we'll deal with that later. All that matters now is that I have Cathy's powers," Favelous said, lifting his palms up and igniting them with flames. "And fire always melts ice."

**Danny's POV**

"Sam?" I asked, noticing that my only companion had suddenly started to lag behind me. I turned slightly to see her blinking strangely. "Your eyes okay?"

"Fine," Sam replied, sounding a little aggravated. "Do those lights seem a little bright to you?"

"No," I said. "Why?"

"Because they seem really bright to me," Sam answered, rubbing at her eyes. She tried to open them but just squeezed her golden orbs shut again. "And they seem to be getting brighter!"

"Then stop looking at them," I said with a small laugh. "My mom always says if the bruise hurts, stop touching it…"

"But I'm not even looking near the lights and they're still irritating," Sam interrupted calmly. I felt my face fall. This was more serious than I'd thought.

"That's not good," I stated the obvious because I didn't know what else to say at the moment. "Sam, when did this start?"

"Just now," my friend replied, closing her eyes tightly. "As soon as we walked into the hall…"

"Do you think it could have anything to do with…"

"My powers?" Sam finished for me. "Yes, I fear that it might. If Cathy's powers were overreacting, mine could be too. And I guess oversensitivity to light makes sense for my malfunction with my light beams and all." I nodded, realizing that Sam had her eyes closed.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But I still don't get why you're all having these malfunctions now," I questioned. "Or why I haven't had any kind of trouble with my powers."

"Maybe it's because you gained a new power," Sam suggested.

"I tend to doubt. New powers usually bring new pain," I replied. "So maybe you and Cath are getting new powers too and I just haven't hit the whole painful transformation part yet." Sam shrugged.

"That's possible. But we won't know until we can get to Mr. Smith and the super computer," she said, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. "Gosh, this hurts." I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly, not quite sure what else to do.

"Wanna head back to the nurse?" I asked.

"And tell her what? That the lights are hurting my eyes?" Sam asked in response. "That's crazy talk. I say we just wait for Mr. Smith to come for Cathy and then leave with him." I shrugged.

"Fine by me. As long as we don't have to go to history," I said. Sam slapped my shoulder, still able to deliver a pretty hard smack even though she wasn't looking. It's not always easy trying to lighten the situation.

**Chris' POV**

I fell to the floor to dodge a line of fire shot directly at my head. I turned back upwards, shooting my palm out to turn the fire to ice before it could ignite the clubhouse. It worked, but the frozen fire hit the wall and sent shards of ice flying all over the room.

"Chris, don't let him touch you!" Sora cried, her gun trained on Favelous and ready to shoot. "He can contract the Imra right out of you through the touch of his hand!" My eyes widened, shifting back to the glowing rock that Favelous was staring at hungrily.

"I don't think I'm the Imra source we have to worry about," I replied, darting forward just as Favelous dug his skeletal fingers into the luminous boulder. Light the color of the rock's glow overtook the clubhouse.

**Cliffhangers. Wonderful things. =)**

**P.S. Alvers is the last name of another character in X-Men. I'll get to what an Alvers Ossein is in the next chap, maybe the one after that. And ossein is a synonym for bone. **

**Read on!**


	15. Ch 15: Not If I Can Help It

**So, it's the last day of the year… this year went by really fast. I can't believe that it's almost over…**

**Anyway, have a happy new year everyone! =)**

**Enjoy! =3D**

**Danny's POV**

"Okay, so tell me one more time what happened," Mr. Smith said as we rounded the corner on the end of their street. I sighed. It had taken the whole drive home to explain the story once. Then again, it was only a six-minute drive…

"So basically, we went to school. I told them that I developed a new power, then Mark was being a jerk, then Cathy passed out. We took Cathy to the nurse, and then figured out that her powers were malfunctioning, or at least we think that's what's going on. Then we left the nurse and Sam's eyes started acting funny, which we also blamed on the powers. Isn't that right, Sam?" I concluded in a question.

"Right," Sam agreed, nodding. She still had her eyes closed rather tightly. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do to help her at this moment.

"It sounds logical that it could be a power malfunction," Mr. Smith replied as he turned into the driveway. He stopped the car and hopped out of the front seat, moving back to get the still unconscious Cathy from the back seat. I jumped out of the passengers seat and opened the door for Sam, helping her out and leading her to the backyard where Mr. Smith was heading with Cathy. "But it'll be a simple fix. We'll just take them into the clubhouse and put them on the scanner. That'll tell us what's wrong for sure." I nodded.

"Want me to call Chris?" I asked. "We have reason to believe that he…" A large burst of light emitting from the windows of the clubhouse stopped us in our tracks. Well that wasn't good.

"What?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

"Someone's in the clubhouse," I exclaimed, running forward to the door.

"Danny!" Sam called behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Daniel, be careful!" Mr. Smith added. "We don't know what's in there!"

"Well we're about to find out!" I exclaimed, punching the door in and rushing inside with my inhuman speed. And I can honestly say I was not expecting what I saw.

There were Sora and Reese, the two aliens we'd met the other day, standing in the center of the room in their human forms with blasters in hand. And there was an alien I'd never seen before, pulling his long, spider-like fingers out of the Imra infused rock that had suddenly stopped glowing. That must've been the alien Reese and Sora were after.

"Danny!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim just as all eyes in the room turned to me. I looked just past the red-skinned alien to see Chris on his knees just in front of the observation station.

"Chris? What're you…"

"And here's the only one I haven't been able to gain any power from," the mystery alien said in a voice that was all too familiar. I gave the guy a good look over. There was no way that this guy was…

"Vel?" I questioned in shock.

"He was tricking us, Danny," Chris replied quickly. "He's really an intergalactic criminal named Favelous…"

"Silence, telekinetic," Favelous interrupted, waving a hand at Chris and sending him flying back against the wall. "Now that I've drawn all of the Imra out of its source, I have the power I need to vanquish all of you and go back to finish the job I started years ago. I don't even need to drain anything out of you, Daniel."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I shook my head. "You know what? I don't care. You're obviously a bad guy, I thought you kinda were from the start, and now I'm kinda happy that I get to beat you up." I pulled out my v-com and suited up.

Favelous just laughed. "I'd like to see you try human. You think you're superman because you have a few puny powers. Well, if that makes you superman, I'm like the entire Justice League times one hundred!" He pulled his right hand back, palm up to the ceiling. A ball of red light appeared in his hand.

"Stop!" Reese exclaimed, holding up his blaster gun in the direction of the villain. "Leave the kids alone!" Favelous' eyes flicked over to the brunette, but his hand continued to generate the red light.

"Why? Scared that they're gonna get scarred like you did, Amadeus?" he asked simply. Reese's right eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"No. Because I'm worried that if you try, I won't be able to be held accountable for my actions," he answered through clenched teeth. Favelous' lips twisted into a smirk.

"You've trained him well, Sora. He actually knows how to talk like he's a threat," the villain said in response. "But talking can only get you so far." Favelous pulled his arm back and released the orb of energy in my direction. I ran to the right faster than lightning, avoiding the blast by a long shot. The red beam ran into the clubhouse wall, but fizzled out into nothing without leaving a scratch on the building.

"How did that…?"

"It's a beam that will only affect something that's living," Sora answered for me, jumping to her feet and pulling the sticker from behind her ear. Reese followed suit, and soon enough, there were two more aliens in the room. "And let's just say that when it does make contact with a living creature, it's not pretty."

"Look out!" Reese exclaimed, pushing both Sora and I to the right as another beam flew right where my head had been just a second ago. "Never let your guard down around this guy!" I heard to pairs of running footsteps approaching the clubhouse.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, her eyes open just enough to get an idea of where she was going. She'd suited up as well and had her blaster pointed in front of her. Mr. Smith stood right behind her, his eyes widening when he saw the scene taking place in the clubhouse.

Favelous turned at the sound of Sam's voice. With a malicious smile, he wound his arm back yet again, conjuring another crimson orb. But just as his hand moved forward to release it, his body was jerked back by some invisible force. The villain slammed into the wall, losing the deadly energy ball as he slumped to the floor.

"What just happened?" Mr. Smith voiced what we were all thinking.

"Telekinetics, they come in handy at a time like this, don't they?" Chris asked rhetorically, moving closer to the two intergalactic cops and me. "And just a heads up, it's not over. He's still conscious."

"And you don't need telepathy to know that he's coming after you," Sora said in response. "But don't worry: we've beaten him before, and we'll gladly do it again."

"Of course you would think that, Miss Trivedi. But I must remind you that the saying goes 'third time's the charm'," Favelous replied menacingly as he stood up slowly from the ground. "And this is our third encounter, putting the odds quite nicely in my favor."

"Not if we can help it," I replied. "As a different saying goes, the good guys always win." Favelous smiled up at me again.

"Then I guess I'll have to repeat your words from before," the villain said smoothly, sounding way too calm to be in the middle of a battle. "Not if I can help it."

…

**More battling will ensue next chapter! And so will some witty superhero puns solely because I can use them. =)**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated readers! =D**

**Read on! =3**


	16. Ch 16: Power Struggle

**So, as you may have noticed, this is not a new chapter. This is actually a rewrite of the last chapter 16, because I didn't like how that battle ended. So I changed it. And made it last longer. And it will last next chapter. =)**

**Basically, I was having trouble with an ending, so I did this and now know where I'm headed. **

**Still lost with HERO. Suggestions?**

**Please enjoy!**

**And P.S. a lot of this is the same as the last chapter 16.  
**

**Danny's POV**

We hardly had a moment to think before Favelous' hand came swinging forward with a red death beam. Luckily, all four of us were able to jump out of the way just in time for the beam to crash into the wall behind us and fade away into nothing.

"Is that the best you got?" I challenged, staring the villain down.

"Not in the slightest," Favelous replied, a number of dark orbs materializing in his hands. In an instant, one of the orbs came hurtling towards my head. On instinct, I ducked in cover with my hands over my head, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. Then I felt like I was sinking. Snapping my eyes open, I realized that I _was_ in fact sinking into the floor, just enough for the orb to fly right over my head and right into the beam from Sora's blaster that dissembled it into a million little pieces.

I quickly climbed back to the floor and made sure that I was tangible again. The shocked look on Favelous' face was amusing.

"Well when did that happen?" he asked incredulously.

"Just last night," I replied. "Too bad neither one of us is gonna live long enough to fully enjoy it." On that note, I ran forward with my inhuman speed and rammed right into his stomach. We crashed into the wall, and I ran backwards just as fast to avoid getting sliced with one of his claws. The orbs flew everywhere, but I didn't hear a single one crash to the floor.

"Chris, be careful with those, they explode on impact when they touch a living organism," Sora instructed. I opened my eyes to see that the orbs were suspended in mid-air.

"Just like my blaster does when it aims for alien scum," Reese said, racing forward to shoot the villain. But Favelous wasn't taken out by my attack, and he prevented any harm from Reese' blast with a simple force field.

"Amadeus, come on. You know that a simple paralysis ray won't hurt me now," Favelous taunted, leaving the force field in place. "Not when I've absorbed all the power out of that rock, plus some from the earthlings. And of course, I still have all that power from your Alvers Ossein…"

"Enough!" Reese exclaimed, jumping forward. He broke through the force field and fired his blaster right at Favelous' chest. The white beam hit the villain full force and sent him collapsing to the floor. Reese took a step back, breathing hard.

"It's not over," he said. "It's only a paralyzing ray, and with the power he has, he'll be fine again in a few moments. Nobody move until he's up again. I want this to end as a proper fight. Sora, call the galactic authorities. We'll want them here when we finally tire him out."

"Wait, what happened?" Sam asked. I turned to the doorway. Oh yeah, she was still here too with Mr. Smith.

"He's semiconscious right now, and paralyzed to an extent, but give him a sec and he'll be up and running again," Chris explained. "I can hear it in his thoughts. But Sam, why haven't you gotten involved yet?"

"I can't see! My powers are malfunctioning, and even the smallest bit of light is irritating," Sam explained, leaning on the doorframe.

Favelous mumbled something incoherent, and jerked slightly.

"We're running out of time," Sora said, pointing her blaster at the villain. "Everyone, battle positions! And whatever you do, don't let him touch you! It'll drain your powers away and make you weaker…"

"That must've been what happened to me this morning," Chris said in response. "I felt like my powers were trying to destroy me from the inside out."

"And that's probably what's happening to me and Cathy too!" Sam exclaimed. "He grabbed on to both of our shoulders yesterday. I believe he did the same to Chris. No wonder we're having these malfunctions..."

"Very good, Samantha. Too bad you figured it out too late, because I've already absorbed the only source of power from which you could've revived your lost power," Favelous replied, now sitting up tentatively on the floor. Then his eyes widened as he realized that he'd just made a mistake by saying more than he'd intended to.

"And that's why I suddenly don't feel like falling over anymore," Chris said in response. "Because I touched that rock before you drained it, my powers stopped malfunctioning on me…" I noticed that whatever Chris was saying triggered another thought in his head, but we never learned what that was because…

"Oh, you kids have bigger problems than just power malfunctions now," Favelous said, rising up from the floor. And before any of us had time to react, he started flying towards us, stretching in size as he came. It was like a giant wave was hurtling towards us, except it was actually a malicious alien and not a ton of salty water.

Sora and Reese started to fire their blasters, and I noticed that Chris attempted to freeze him, but it was all in vain and the villain pushed the three of them back into the wall. I took the chance to sink into the floor to dodge the attack.

_Get Sam to touch Favelous. It'll work like the rock; she'll gain Imra from him if she touches him just like he gained it from touching us, _Chris' voice said in my head. I resurfaced and sped right towards my friend in the doorway, scooping her up and racing back towards the villain.

"Danny, what're you…" Mr. Smith began to ask.

"Just trust me, Sam!" I exclaimed as we reached Favelous. I ran up from behind and let Sam's hand graze the back of the villain's neck for just a few seconds, before speeding away again. Reese and Sora were back at him with their blasters, but the evil alien had already conjured up another force field.

"Hey!" Favelous exclaimed at the touch, turning towards us. He extended one of his four arms and snatched both Sam and I up in one fist. He pulled us around in front of his force field, forcing Reese and Sora to stop shooting so they wouldn't hit us. Dang, this guy was good! "What was that all about?"

"So Sam could do this," I replied, turning to my friend. "Sam, show him what you got!"

With an amused smile, Sam flicked her wrist from where it was held by Favelous' hand. A beam of light shot out from the spot, causing the villain to drop us from the sharp pain of it.

"Turns out that we can absorb Imra from you just like you can take it from us," Chris said, taking advantage of the villain's momentary shock and shooting a wave of ice at him, freezing him in his tracks. But it took about three seconds for Favelous to melt away the ice.

"It didn't work before, yet you try again? Tsk tsk, I would've thought you were a better strategizer, telekinetic," the red skinned alien commented before unleashing a bolt of green energy on the room. It worked like lightening, zapping all of us with a wave of excruciating pain. I fell to my knees, noticing that everyone else had fallen too, even Mr. Smith. I had never felt agony this intense before; it was like every cell in my body was exploding one by one in rapid succession. A chilling laugh filled the room.

"Foolish humans, thinking you could stop me just because you'd gained a few puny powers," Favelous said slowly, releasing another green beam. The pain grew worse. A tiny gasp escaped my lips as I clenched my fists to try to stem the feeling. "And I would've thought they'd put better detectives on my case, seeing as though you two have let me escape three times now. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to go find some better competition on my own."

"No…" Reese ground out, his teeth clenched from the pain. But he couldn't do more than that, and we all knew it. Favelous had us beat.

"I guess the third time really is the charm," the villain said, and with nothing more than a dark laugh, he glided out of the clubhouse and disappeared into the town.

**=0 **

**What's gonna happen now? (Well, probably more fighting cause uh, this is the ending battle people!)**

**Read on!**


	17. Ch 17: Fight to the Finish

**Next part of the battle! Woo-hoo! Here's your official update Leo, because technically the last chapter was just a rewrite but… can we call it 1.5 chapters in a day?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

I woke up in the grass in my backyard with nothing but a lot of confusion in my head. I sat up, blinking my eyes to warm them up to the sun. Gosh, was it this hot out when I left for school this morning? I stretched my arms open to wake them up and then noticed Grandpa lying in the doorway to the clubhouse.

Panic filled my head and I scrambled to my feet. "Grandpa!" I called, racing towards him. He looked up at me, pure agony in his eyes. "Grandpa, what happened?"

"Favelous…" he whispered, fighting back a lot of pain. Nothing appeared to be physically wrong with him. Why was he feeling so hurt?

"Cathy, you're alive."

I turned at the weak sound of my name to see Danny hunched over on the floor in the clubhouse, appearing to be in just as much pain as my grandpa. Sam was next to him, with Chris and the two aliens we'd met yesterday further inside. All of them appeared to be in pain. What had happened here? And why was I not part of it?

"What happened to all of you?" I asked, searching each suffering face for an answer.

"Favelous absorbed all of the power from the stone and… and he became a monster," Sam explained. "His powers out matched us all."

"And now he's escaped into the town," Sora added, sitting up slowly. "We have to… stop him before hurts any innocent people."

"I'll do it," I said, standing up. "I don't know what he did to you guys, but you all seem to be in no condition to fight."

"I don't know if you are either, Cath. You kinda passed out on us not even an hour ago," Danny pointed out. He had a point. I was feeling a little unsteady on my feet. I grabbed the wall for support, as just thinking about it made the dizziness increase.

"No, you can't go alone. It wouldn't be safe, or fair to you to fight Favelous by yourself," Chris said in response. "We'll all go. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the pain is starting to go away a bit."

"I agree. And it makes sense that it would," Sora said. "I don't think any super could have a power to inflict pain consistently for any extended period of time."

"So you'll be okay?" I asked, watching as my friends' bodies slowly relaxed.

"Yes, we're all going to be fine, Cathy," Grandpa said reassuringly, taking my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"And in the mean time, we can plan how to take down that monster," Reese suggested. "We don't have much time, but we have to wait for the attack to subside. We've fought Favelous before, but he's never been this powerful. And we can't fight him in our alien forms if he's out in public. We can't be seen in our true forms, or will get in serious trouble with our higher-ups."

"That won't be too much of a problem. You can still use your blasters, and you've got four supers on your side," Danny responded.

"Well, make that three supers and one missing a few notches of power," Sam corrected, looking over at me. "But that won't take too long to fix. We'll just have to run Cathy by Favelous like Danny did with me and we'll be fine. But back to our main strategy, how can we defeat him?"

"We have to tire him out," Sora replied. "Because he has multiple powers, he doesn't have a set weakness."

"Unless…" Chris began to say something. "Nevermind. It's too risky."

"No, now you have to tell us," Danny said. "We can't all read minds, you know." The blunette met his eyes for second, then looked down at the floor.

"What if one of us let him absorb our powers? Would he then become strengthened in that power and we could defeat him with the weakness to that power?" Chris asked, looking over at our intergalactic investigators.

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't work like that," Sora answered while shaking her head sadly. "He'd only absorb the power itself, not the individual traits that have rubbed off on you." Chris nodded. "But it was a good theory."

"So basically, all we can do is give him all we got and hope he'll get exhausted before we do?" Sam stated in question form.

"Pretty much," Reese said with a shrug, rolling to his feet. "That is, if you all are up to it." I watched as the rest of my team stood up as well.

"Oh, we're up to it all right," Danny spoke for everyone. "We're just as ready as you are to take that guy down once and for all!" Reese smiled at Danny's enthusiasm.

"Good," the green eyed alien said. "Cause we're gonna need all the help we can get."

**Regular POV  
**

Singletown was in a panic. Never before had they seen anything like this. Or to phrase it more accurately, they'd never seen anything like this before in _real life_.

The creature roaming the streets looked like something fresh off the screen of a cartoon. He was floating about a foot off the ground, his coat billowing behind him with his milky eyes scanning the roads with a devilish scrutiny. Every now and then, he'd zap a random object with a beam of purple light, melting it on contact.

No one dared to brave the streets, not even the police. They'd already tried to stop the creature, but they'd only ended up victims of one of his multi colored beams. No one could stop this new menace, and he knew it. Their fear only empowered him more.

"HEY! RINGMASTER!"

The red skinned villain stopped at the voice ringing through the empty street and whirled around to face the new comer. He was surprised to see the two normal looking teenagers glaring at him from the end of the block, guns trained at his body. His lips twisted up into a smile.

"Well looky now, what have we here? Have you recovered from my little pain spell? I thought it would've put you out of commission for much longer," Favelous said, floating nearer to the two humans. "And why did you change forms? Afraid some of the _real_ humans would see you? After all, that is counted as a violation by the galactic authorities."

"Taunting will do you no good, Favelous," Sora said, a menacing sound to her voice that the villain had never heard before. "Now come with us, or we will not hesitate to destroy you." Favelous simply laughed.

"And expose yourself to the human world?" he jeered, lifting up a spidery hand and charging a blue beam in his palm. "I think not."

He shot his wrist forward, prepared to release the light on the two cops, but the beam was stopped in midair. The villain was confused, and looked around. There was no way that human could mentally stop something as intangible as a plasma beam after having his powers for just a few days….

_Guess again!_

A sharp blast of heat hit the villain's neck just as Chris' voice rang out in his head. Favelous whirled around, seeing only Daniel. The brunette boy waved at him with a huge grin on his face.

_Idiot, _Favelous thought as he quickly shot a green pain beam at the boy. But Danny sped just a few feet away, missing the shot. Favelous shot another one at him, Danny speeding away just in time again. Favelous tried again, and missed again. The jock stuck his tongue out at the villain. Frustrated, Favelous unleashed a wave of black energy at the boy. Danny's face filled with surprise before he disappeared into the ground.

The villain hissed with disappointment at missing his target when he felt something touch his back. He sent all four of his arms whipping out to catch the source of the touch, and sure enough he caught Sam and Cathy in his grasp.

"Samantha, you never told me you could fly!" the villain said as entangled the two girls in his hand.

"That's because I just found out about it on the way here," the yellow member retorted, struggling to get free. "Looks like our powers are all evolving."

"But I can still do this," Cathy said, snapping her fingers twice and popping out of the villain's grasp. She appeared next to Sam, and repeated the snapping, making both girls disappear. Favelous roared in frustration. A sudden beating sensation on his side didn't help the rage.

He reeled around at the two cops, who were blasting him mercilessly. He rushed forward at them, preparing to plow them over. But a screen of ice blocked his path, and before he could stop, Favelous slammed into the icy wall, shattering it into a million pieces. He fell to the pavement, dazed from the impact.

"Sam, quick, hit him with an light beam!" Sora instructed. Sam flew forward, charging a glowing orb in her palms as she gained speed. The sphere was surpassing her hands as she reached the villain. Sam brought her hands up to fire and…

_**Joing!**_Favelous shot a beam of red directly at the yellow member**. **The two beams clashed, exploding into an even bigger beam of light. Sam was thrown backwards, her cry of surprise drowned by the noise of the explosion.

"Sam!" Cathy cried as they all watched their friend fall to the ground. The blonde turned on the villain with a vengeance, racing forward and unleashing a line of flames bigger larger than any she'd handled before. And that proved to be a mistake, as she started losing control almost immediately.

"Cathy!" Chris exclaimed, sensing her distress though telepathy. In response, he sent a wave of ice over the flames, which were threatening to overtake the city block. The fire and frost started steaming, creating a slight smoke screen.

"I've got this guys!" Danny called, pulling out his vacuvator and speeding into the mist. A green beam shown through the cloud and Danny came zipping out in no time, glass container in hand with Favelous inside.

"We got him!" Cathy cheered happily.

"Finally!" Sora said, running forward to examine the container in Danny's hand.

"Revenge really is sweet," Reese said in response, moving forward with his partner.

"But let's not dwell on that now. You're not the only ones who have to keep your identities a secret," Chris pointed out, moving to help Sam up.

"Yeah, let's get back to the clubhouse, and fast!" Cathy said. Danny sped over Sam as well.

"Here, I got her," he said to the blue member as he easily scooped his friend up. "Super strength."

"Hey, I'm strong enough to help her home," Chris said defensively.

"But you couldn't do it as fast as me," Danny replied, speeding off towards the Smiths' house. "Super speed!" he called back as he zipped away.

"Don't worry, Chris. We'll beat him home," Cathy said, meeting up with the blue member with Reese and Sora right behind her. "Here, everyone grab on to my arm." All three did as they were told. Cathy snapped her fingers twice, and they vanished, leaving all of the people who had watched from the windows wondering who their heroes had been. Now they'd never know.

**There! I'm much happier with that ending battle. Thoughts?**

**The noise of the beams hitting each other was one of my own creation. I knew what I wanted it to sound like, and then somehow threw it into a word.**

**Ending coming soon!**

**Read on!**


	18. Ch 18: A Hero's Work Is Never Done

**Ok, so, sorry this update has taken a while. I've been writing, but I've been out of internet range for a week, and I had pre-break tests to deal with the week before that. But now all of that's behind us, and I've had time to do a great deal of writing. **

**So thus, we shall continue on with this story, which shall be ending soon. Speaking of ending, Dixxy just finished his story RED PRISON. If you haven't read it, check it out! Tis a wonderful story. **

**And now I invite you all to enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

"We can't thank you all enough for helping us defeat Favelous," Sora said, looking at each of us in turn. We'd all reconvened in the clubhouse now. Danny had been rather deflated when we'd sped through the door only to find that Cathy had transported the rest of the gang here already. "And you can rest assured that he will never escape from the galactic authorities again. After this third breech, those in charge of cell designation have finally realized the need for him to be kept under constant surveillance."

"Yeah, those guys never listen to what the cops have to say," Reese commented. "They think they can judge the level of security a criminal needs to be held under. Why don't we have them try a day out in the field, see just how dangerous these guys really are?"

"Reese, that would be cruel," Sora said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of cruelty and the acts that go along with it, what did Favelous do to you, Reese?" Chris asked, looking carefully at the golden skinned alien boy. "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"I don't mind at all. You four have a right to know after that battle," Reese replied with a nervous laugh. "You see, the first time we met him, Favelous found a way to cut out my Alvers Ossein, which is a bone only a few members of my species have. It's a source for what you could call superpowers, and naturally, Favelous wanted to absorb one to gain its eternal power. So he nabbed mine, and now I have a fake replacement for it. There aren't enough people on my planet with them, so when they took me to replace it, there were none with power that they could implant. So now I'm powerless, and devoted to stopping Favelous from ever using that power for evil."

"I'm sorry he did that to you," I said. "But I'm proud of you for turning around and making it a goal to prevent him from using that power for his villainous actions."

"All of us in the intergalactic defense agency are proud of him too," Sora added, ruffling her hand through his hair. "We've lost more members than we're proud of through similar situations."

"Well, I figured that if a good guy can't have superpowers, a bad guy certainly shouldn't have em'," Reese replied with a smile, showing that he was beyond dwelling on the losses of his past. But a small blush colored his face at Sora's words. "And speaking of superpowers, I do believe there are four earthlings who should not be in possession of them."

"Aw, but I thought you just said that the good guys _should_ have superpowers," Danny pointed out. I rolled my eyes as the others laughed.

"Come on, Dan. You know we're not supposed to have them," I said.

"But they've come in handy so many times!" the red member argued. "What about Chris freezing the orange blob monster, or Cathy teleporting all of them here so quick? These powers could seriously amp up our busting skills. We could benefit as a team from having superpowers!"

"Powers do actually make missions go quicker and add another level of efficiency. I know from experience," Reese interjected. Sora and I gave him pointed looks. "Sorry. Not helping." Sora sighed.

"I know that having these powers has been fun. But as Reese said earlier, you're not supposed to be in possession of them," she said. "Plus, you absorbed the Imra through contact, which means that the effects are not permanent. It will wear off in time."

"All the more reason to get rid of them now then, so we don't find ourselves powerless in the middle of a battle," Chris said in response.

"Or so your bodies don't have a negative reaction to the fading of the substance in your system," Reese pointed out. "I don't think you guys would enjoy spontaneous combustion. It tickles, but in a painful way." We all just stared, wide eyed, at the alien investigator.

"Reese," Sora sighed, resting her face in her hand in exasperation.

"Sorry. Not helping again," the boy said, hanging his head. "I'll just stop talking."

"Thank you," Sora replied, pulling an object out of her pocket that looked similar to a pen. "Now, we're just going to pull the Imra out of your organisms here so there will be no… consequences down the road." The gold skinned alien approached me first. "Can I see your arm, please?"

I deactivated my MBC suit so I was back in my regular clothes and then held my arm out. Sora held my arm so that the underside was facing upwards as she gently pressed the pen into my wrist. A tingling sensation filled my arm as the pen filled up with a glowing yellow substance.

"Does that hurt?" Sora asked, probably reading the surprise in my face.

"No, but it feels weird," I answered as the tingling intensified.

"That's the Imra gathering in your arm," she replied. "You've never felt it in such a strong concentration in one place before, that's why it feels unusual." I nodded, noticing that the pen was nearly full and the tingling was starting to slow down.

"Here, I can start the process too," Reese said, another pen in his hand. "Who's next?" Cathy took a step towards him, already deactivated from her pink suit. Reese pressed the machine into her wrist and started collecting the substance from her body as well. Cathy jumped at the feeling of the Imra collecting together in her arm.

"Gosh, that tickles," she said, clenching her fingers together to keep from moving her arm. Sora laughed lightly as she retracted the pen from my wrist. The machine left a hole in my arm. My eyes widened. Well, how was I going to explain that to my mom?

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sora said, reaching forward and swiping the back of the pen across the hole, smearing a clear liquid across it. The hole began to close on contact. The panic disappeared inside me almost as quickly as it had come.

Sora pulled a small, red cube from her pocket and pressed the top of it with her thumb. The cube expanded to about three times its original size. The alien investigator opened the lid and poured the substance from the pen into the container.

"Here you go, Reese," she said, handing her partner the cube so he could empty his pen as well. Both agents turned to the boys, who were both in their regular clothes and ready to have their powers taken away.

I watched as Sora and Reese pressed the machines into my friends' wrists. Chris flinched on impact, and Danny's eye got wider.

"That feels so weird," the brunette said.

"Doesn't it?" Cathy asked. "It's like there are a bunch of little snakes inside you, all slithering around in your wrist."

"That's a great way of describing it," Chris said in reply, watching the machine fill with the glowing substance. Soon enough, the agents retracted the pens from both of the boys and set the clear liquid over the holes.

"And just like that, you no longer have to worry about Imra," Reese said, shrinking the cube once again and handing it to Sora.

"Thank you," I said. "Without your help, we never would've been able to fight Favelous off. He had us fooled up until it was too late. We would've been goners if it weren't for you two."

"It is us who should be thanking you, for helping us finally capture a villain who had been notorious for escaping," Reese responded. "Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to stop him. And now he's going to be locked away, without any chance of getting out."

"I hate to be the voice of negativity here, but how do you know he won't get out again?" Chris asked.

"There are multiple levels of security in the galactic prison. We thought we'd had him at the right level before, but it's obvious that he needs to be held under tighter surveillance, which we have. That is how I know he won't get out, because no one has ever gotten out of the highest level, not even criminals who had higher escape rates than Favelous," Reese explained, sounding rather pleased that he'd never have to deal with his nemesis again.

"Very cool," the blunette replied. I could tell the thought of all those different systems intrigued him. That's our little techy.

"And we also have to thank you all for being so cooperative throughout this whole process," Sora said. "Not everyone we come in contact with helps us this willingly."

"Anytime," Cathy replied with a smile. "And we'll be here if you ever need help on Earth."

"Thank you," Sora responded with a nod of her head. "It was a pleasure to work with you all, but it is time for us to go. There's a lot for us to do now once we get back to head quarters."

"Yeah, and we still have a bit to do for our big science project tomorrow," Danny commented. "Yay."

"It's good that you're enthusiastic about your studies," Reese said with an approving nod. Oh yeah, they didn't get sarcasm. "So we'll leave you to your academic endeavors to continue on with our investigative work. Thanks again for everything. It was great meeting you all."

"It was great meeting you too," I said, hearing similar responses from my teammates as the two aliens headed for the door. They waved to us one last time before running off down the street. We watched after them for a few moments before retreating back into the clubhouse.

"So, the science project," I said, glancing over at Danny. "What got you thinking about that?" The brunette shrugged.

"Well, we don't have superpowers anymore. What else better do I have to do now?" he asked, shrugging sadly. I rolled my eyes again.

"You're insufferable," I joked.

"No, I'm suffering from withdrawal from superhero-dom," Danny replied quickly. That earned a few giggles from Cathy and Chris.

"You'll live," I said simply. The other two laughed again as we moved towards the house to retrieve our project materials. Life was back to normal now.

~The Next Day~

"That went better than we thought it would," I said to Chris at our lockers after science.

"Yeah. I was surprised that Wendy and Mark actually knew something about their topics," the blunette replied. "I mean, not that they knew everything they were supposed to, but the fact that the actually gave the effort was a pleasant surprise."

"Well, at least you talked to Mr. Fusster about it and he said he'd grade you all individually," I said. "Because you'll definitely get the A you deserve. You knew that stuff like the back of your hand."

"Which is a surprise considering the week we've had," Chris said in reply, lowering his voice so only I could hear. Not that anyone was listening to us anyway, but we had to be careful. "You guys did a great job." I laughed.

"You think? How were Danny's jokes that he insisted would enhance the performance?" I asked. It was Chris' turn to laugh.

"I found them entertaining," he answered.

"Oh good, we had one," I responded. "I couldn't tell from the silence in the room if anybody liked them or not."

"You know, if I could still read minds, I could've told you if anyone else found them funny," he said with a smile. I smiled too.

"Speaking of reading minds, did you pick up anything interesting from anyone while you could?" I asked, closing my locker and leaning back against it.

"Well, it was interesting listening to Favelous' thoughts. They were pretty dark and twisted," Chris answered. "Then Danny was pretty hyped about having super powers. And I got some pretty interesting reading from you…" I felt my face heat up. I was wondering if he'd get to that.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked like I had no idea, when of course I knew because they were my thoughts after all.

"Well, I know that you wouldn't have minded if I'd helped you home yesterday," Chris replied.

"Yeah, I thought it was very sweet of you to offer," I said in response with a small smile in his direction. "Anything else?"

"Not exactly," Chris said, closing his locker as well. "But you and Cathy never told us how that note continued." I felt my face heat up again. I looked him in the eyes, not sure if I could whip out a lie fast enough. By the way that his crystal blue orbs were watching me, I was sure he would be able to sense a fib.

I sighed. "Is this some weird, prolonged way to ask me out?" It was his turn to blush at that. "I mean, you have read my thoughts."

"Well, it wasn't exactly… I mean, the note was continuing with who Cathy likes and Danny was curious… but if you really want me to ask you out…" Chris said in reply, sounding generally nervous. I met his eyes again.

"Wanna do something tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"I can pick you up at two," Chris responded.

"Sounds great," I replied just as Cathy came walking up to her locker.

"Hey guys! Happy the projects are finally over?" the blonde asked as she opened her locker and pulled out her books for her next few classes.

"Yes," both Chris and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, then looked away quickly.

"It's like a major weight has been lifted," Chris continued. "And I could actually sleep last night. That was great."

"You know what else was great?" Danny asked as he waltzed up to his locker. "Superpowers."

"Oh, get over it," I sighed. "Because of those powers, a maniacal super villain came after us with the intent to destroy us."

"But then we were able to defeat him with our powers," Danny countered. "So I don't exactly see your point."

"I think her point is that yes, they were incredibly fun, but it's good that they're gone now so super villains aren't always trying to kill us," Chris explained.

"And he did that without reading her mind," Cathy added, closing her locker with a soft slam. Danny gave her a look, and Cathy just smiled back.

"Come on, guys. Let's get to lunch," I said, a smile stretching on my lips too. But just as we started moving towards the cafeteria, our v-coms started beeping. We all stopped and stared at each other.

"There's the MBC signal," Chris said low enough that only we could hear it.

"Time to go save Single Town," Cathy replied. We all turned to Danny.

"The work of heroes is never done," he said as we backtracked to our lockers. "MBC away!"

**And queue the superhero theme music!**

**And this concludes this story! I don't know if I'm crazy about the ending, but I'm not upset with it. **

**What do you all think? Final reviews anyone? **

**Thank you so much to all of you who've read this story, and stay tuned for future stories!**

**Read on! =3**


End file.
